Ever After
by Hanahi-chan
Summary: Dis moi ce que tu as envie d'entendre, même quelque chose qui était dans ces années là, car je n'ai plus besoin de mensonges. Je vais te révéler tous mes secrets, sans honte, ni famille à blâmer. Ne me laisse tout simplement pas disparaître à tout jamais.
1. Indifférence

Ever After

_A tout jamais, je t'attendrais._

* * *

_**La haine, comme l'amour, se nourrit des plus petites choses, tout lui va.**_

**[Honoré de Balzac]**

* * *

**« A toi, si belle que tu en parais inaccessible, froide et hautaine. » Drago Malefoy**

Je regardais la neige tomber de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je voyais la buée se former contre la vitre au contact de mon souffle chaud… D'ailleurs, cela m'étonnait, j'avais froid pourtant. Je me sentais seul, enfermé ici, ne sortant que pour faire des allez retour du manoir à Azkaban ou encore de ma chambre à celle de ma mère. Perdu entre ces murs sombres, je me torturais l'esprit pour essayer de trouver une solution et ce, depuis des mois.

J'aimais la neige. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, je crois que c'est parce que l'hiver me plait et que les quelques souvenirs heureux de mon enfance sont maculés de ce blanc manteau.

Je sortis ma baguette de la poche de ma veste en velours vert et la pointa sur la cheminée qui s'enflamma tout d'un coup ma chambre parut beaucoup moins sombre et froide, et bizarrement, je me sentais plus apaisé.

Je fixais le feu, le souvenir de ma dernière soirée mondaine errant dans mon esprit… Je me rappelais de cette fille étrange que je n'avais encore jamais croisé lors de ces soirées. C'était surement la première fois que ses parents l'emmenaient à ce genre de soirée ce qui expliquait sans doute, contre toute attente d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait clamé haut et fort ses opinions si peu traditionnelles pour des personnes comme nous, pour des Sangs-Purs. Ce qui m'avait intrigué -en plus de mon indignation- en croisant cette fille, c'était la robe rouge qu'elle portait. La question qui m'avait alors torturé l'esprit toute la soirée, était : «Etait-ce elle ou sa mère qui avait choisie sa robe ? ». Car comme de coutume chez les Sangs-Purs, tout enfant ayant atteint la maturité doit se fiancer… Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de vous précisé que tous ces événements matrimoniaux en plus de ressembler plus à une « course au meilleur parti », me dépassait complètement. Merlin soit loué, ma famille était trop occupée par tous nos problèmes pour penser à mes possibles fiançailles. Mais le comportement de cette fille aux cheveux bruns était vraiment peu convenable et je plaignais le futur imbécile (et surement fou) qui la prendrait pour épouse. Enfin, ses parents n'avaient plus à être vraiment préoccupés du sors de leur cadette, oui, ils avaient pour fille aînée Daphné. Jeune fille au charme incroyable, qui ne m'aurait pas déplu à prendre pour épouse si elle n'était pas déjà fiancée à un sorcier français. Mon meilleur ami, qui n'est autre que Blaise Zabini, m'avait parlé d'un certain Marc Delacroix. En parlant de ce dernier, cela m'avait beaucoup étonné de constater qu'il s'entendait bien avec la sœur de Daphné. Quoi que, après réflexion… Il était vrai qu'il avait un caractère complètement à l'opposé du mien il avait cette facilité à parler avec les gens qu'il rencontrait et n'avait de cesse d'avoir un sourire heureux plaqué sur le visage. En faite, même sur le plan physique nous étions complètement différents : il a la peau matte et les cheveux noirs courts alors que moi, j'ai la peau blanche et des cheveux blonds mi-long. Comme me l'avait souvent fait remarquer mon père, surtout ces derniers temps : « Tu es un Malefoy, un vrai. » on ne pouvait pas faire plus sincère je crois. Soudain je réalisais que j'avais une fois de plus, depuis une semaine environ, repensé à cette fille… Cette fille qui répondait au nom d' Astoria Greengrass. Futile. Oui, c'était complètement futile et inutile même d'y penser. Je ne devais garder en tête qu'une seule et unique chose : la libération de mon père.

Moi, Draco Malefoy, mangemort repentis, 18 ans, me battais depuis la fin de l'air des Ténèbres pour faire libérer mon père de prison.

J'avais déjà tenté maintes fois de le faire sortir, employant les meilleurs avocats du pays pour défendre sa cause… Mais le ministère de la magie ne voulait rien entendre. 6 mois. 6 mois que j'avais laissé mes études de côté pour ça. Je ne voulais pas que mes actes de faiblesse entachent le nom de ma famille. Je savais très bien que ce que je nommais « actes de faiblesse » étaient vu par d'autres comme des « moments de faiblesse »… Comment dire… J'avais compris -trop tard- que les convictions dans lesquelles on m'avait plongé depuis mon enfance étaient fausses j'avais compris que j'étais du mauvais côté… j'avais enfin compris que tout ce qui avait si longtemps dirigé ma vie n'était qu'un vaste mensonge : un subterfuge horriblement effrayant qui m'avait avalé sans que je ne puisse me débattre. Cet immense cercle de haine, de mort et de solitude. Il m'arrivait si souvent de me remettre en question…

Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïf ? Suivre un homme, un monstre, simplement par peur… La peur de décevoir mon père et d'affronter Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je détestais tellement celui que j'étais avant… si je ne l'était pas encore. Je savais que cette partie de moi-même me hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mes mains étaient tachées du sang de mes victimes. Mon poignet gauche portait encore cette marque maudite qui semblait s'être un peu dissimulée. J'étais encore dans ce manoir et ne sortais que pour atténuer les rumeurs qui couraient sur ma famille. Pathétique. Ô oui, je suis pathétique, si j'étais si « courageux » comme me le répète ma mère tous les jours je ne serai surement pas là. J'aurai déjà libéré mon père sans me soucier de ce qui se passerait après. J'aurai été demander à Harry Potter de témoigner en faveur de mon père. J'aurai peut-être invité une fille à danser ce soir là…

J'étais toujours le même. Ce jeune garçon peureux qui, à la moindre difficulté, disparaissait et se lamentait intérieurement. J'étais encore, et toujours faible… Et le feu continuait de crépiter dans la cheminée se faisant plus intense sous les coups de ma colère. Je serrai des points et décidai de me lever.

J'avais finalement réussit à obtenir l'aide de Mr. Greengrass, puissant avocat à la cours magique spécialisé dans les affaires de Magie Noire. Il s'était lui-même proposé lors de la dernière réception. Je connaissais cet homme uniquement par l'intermédiaire de mes parents, et j'avais été très surpris par l'air paternaliste qu'il avait pris en me proposant de défendre mon père. J'avais de suite accepté, c'était ma dernière chance.

Je devais le rejoindre chez lui, dans sa maison de Londres, pour préparer le « dossier » et convenir une date d'audience avec les juristes et autres joufflus en robes noires.

Je traversais le grand couloir aux murs gris du manoir et me dirigeait vers la chambre de mes parents. J'entrouvris la porte et vis ma mère assoupie, un livre en main. Je ne voulus pas la réveiller pour la prévenir de mon départ et laissa un message à un des elfes de maison à son intention lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Les nombreuses nuits blanches qu'elle passait à s'inquiéter pour mon père depuis des mois l'avaient horriblement dégradée. Je ne la reconnaissais plus cette femme rayonnante qui avait risqué sa vie pour moi, qui tout d'un coup avait pris 10 ans de plus et me semblait si fragile… Comment l'amour pouvait-il provoquer des choses pareilles ? C'est en passant le seuil de la porte que je me promis à moi-même de ne jamais tomber amoureux juste avant de transplaner pour rejoindre Londres et les Greengrass.

* * *

Londres semblait terriblement attrayant en ce mois de décembre. Toutes les rues étaient ornées de ci, de là, de lumières polychromes égayant chaque avenue. La neige qui avait envahie les trottoirs était toute fraîche et ne cessait de se régénérer à chaque fois que la température extérieure atteignait les 0°C ou moins… J'observais du salon ce spectacle hivernal et comptais le nombre de flocons qui venaient se coller à la fenêtre avant de fondre sous la chaleur cuisante laissée par le poêle. Quand j'en eus assez de tout cela, je me rassis normalement en me laissant glisser sur le canapé du salon. Pourquoi diable mes parents avaient tenus à habiter dans un quartier aussi calme de la ville. J'étais une jeune fille qui avait besoin de sortir, de découvrir le monde, de me faire un réseau social aussi grand que la liste d'invités au mariage de Daphné. Non. Mes parents continuaient de me garder enfermée dans cette vieille bicoque datant surement de l'époque moderne… Il fallait que je trouve une excuse pour sortir, oui, une excuse valable.

Je levais la tête vers le plafond afin de pousser ma réflexion à son maximum et quelques unes de mes mèches brunes vinrent se perdre devant mes yeux. Je poussais un soupire afin de dégager ma vue de cette tignasse ondulée plus qu'encombrante, j'entendais les paroles de ma mère d'ici : « Les jeunes filles de la haute aristocratie gardent toujours leurs cheveux longs. C'est un signe de richesse et de grâce. ». A cet instant, j'avais envie de mettre cette « grâce » bien placée dans l'arrière train de ma délicieuse mère, mais « ça n'aurait pas été convenable ». C'était dingue comme toutes ces règles de la haute société du monde sorcier pouvaient être ennuyeuses et injustes à souhait. Le souvenir de ma dernière et première soirée mondaine me traversa l'esprit. Souvenir amère et mauvais. J'avais vite compris que les femmes « dans mon genre » n'avaient pas à prendre la parole, et encore moins pour révéler des pensées comme les miennes. Mon père m'avait mis en garde, me connaissant par cœur, et notamment mes éclats de voix si conséquents à la maison. S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était de me taire et me laisser descendre comme simple meuble décoratif.

J'estimais être assez cultivée et ambitieuse pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche quand bon me semblait, et surtout, de débattre avec des hommes qui étaient convaincus que la sorcellerie ne se tenait qu'au statut d'un sang de ce qu'ils qualifiaient de « pure » alors qu'en réalité, il était de tout ce qu'il y a de plus sale… Mais c'était mon opinion et elle déplaisait fortement aux anciens.

Je savais que j'aurai du honorer ma famille comme toute bonne Sang-Pure, mais c'était au-delà de mes moyens quand j'entendais et voyais de telles choses. Et puis, ça n'avait aucune importance. Au fond, je savais que mon comportement ne porterait jamais préjudice à mes parents… Après tout, j'étais simplement « la cadette des Greengrass » ou encore « la petite sœur de Daphné », qui se serait rappelé de mon nom face à mon admirable sœur ? Personne. Et ça me convenait. J'avais entendu ces murmures à propos de son futur mariage avec Marc… Peut-être était-ce pour ça que j'avais ouvert la bouche finalement… Par pur caprice ou encore espérant attirer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde l'intérêt.

Je n'étais qu'Astoria Greengrass, jeune sorcière de 16 ans, dont la tête se perdait souvent dans des convictions peu communes à « son rang », et qui détestait par-dessus tout, les partisans de Lord Voldemort. La jeune femme que je suis, cachée si souvent par sa sœur si parfaite souffre en silence sans jamais ne rien dévoiler.

Je me trouvais terriblement bête. Bête et puérile. Je n'avais rien à envier à Daphné si ce n'était sa grande classe et sa beauté si douce. Peut-être aussi la gloire et l'admiration qu'en tirait le regard de mes parents dès lors qu'elle les accompagnait à ce genre de soirée. Je n'avais jamais douté de l'amour de mes parents, croyez moi… c'était juste la peur d'être oublié qui m'engloutissait peu à peu dans les méandres des ténèbres. Je repensais alors à cette période de troubles qui avait complètement chamboulée le monde sorcier et sans que je ne puisse rien contrôlé une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Lors de cet affrontement, mes parents, Daphné et moi avions quittés la Grande Bretagne pour la France et à mon grand regret : j'avais été obligée de quitter Poudlard pendant un an. J'en voulais terriblement à tous ceux qui étaient responsables de cette guerre. Beaucoup y avaient laissé la vie et je trouvais ça horriblement affligeant de nos jours d'avoir un tel recourt à la violence et surtout, à la magie noire pour arriver à ses fins. Mon père avait toujours eu un point de vue neutre face à tout cela. Et je l'admirais pour ça malgré notre fuite. Etant un Sang-Pur, il aurait certainement du se ranger du côté du Mage Noir mais il avait préféré tout quitter pour ne pas nous mettre en danger et encore moins pactiser avec le diable. Il n'avait pas voulu se rallier à la cause de l'Ordre du Phénix, des « gentils » et d'Harry Potter, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être mêlé à tout ça… ou plutôt _nous _mêler à tout ça.

J'entamais enfin ma sixième année à Poudlard, chez les Serpentards bien sur, j'allais passer mes ASPIC à la fin de ma scolarité. J'avais réussi comme il se le devait mes BUSE (sauf en Botanique ou j'ai eu A, donc Acceptable.) mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender ces examens puisque les résultats obtenus détermineront mon entrée dans la meilleure université magique du pays. Depuis toute petite je rêvais de créer ma propre ligne de vêtements, j'adorai dessiner à mes heures perdues quand je n'étais pas plongée la tête dans mes bouquins -n'ayant que ça à faire ici-.

L'horloge du salon sonna 16h, le son de sa cloche résonnant dans toute la maison avec une mélodie grave et pourtant si agréable à mes oreilles. Tout d'un coup un énorme « crac » se fit entendre devant la façade de notre maison et avant même que je ne me retourne pour regarder le nouvel arrivant par la fenêtre on sonnait déjà à la porte. J'entendis à l'étage la porte du bureau de mon père s'ouvrir et la voix de celui-ci couvrit le son de l'horloge ainsi que celui de la sonnette.

-Astoria ! Va ouvrir s'il te plait !

Je m'exécutais. Je savais qui se trouvait derrière cette porte et ce qui aurait du être une simple corvée d'à peine deux minutes se retrouva être pour moi un supplice interminable. D'un coup de baguette je levai le verrou de la porte et dirigeai ma main vers la poignée. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de l'ouvrir. Je le détestais. Je détestais l'homme qu'il était -s'il en était un- puisque pour moi, le chemin qu'il avait pris n'était qu'une preuve de plus de sa lâcheté. Lorsque je l'avais revu à cette soirée, l'ayant déjà aperçu de nombreuses fois à Poudlard –sans que lui ne me remarque d'ailleurs-, je n'imaginais pas ma haine envers lui aussi grande. Savoir que mon père allait l'aider, lui et sa famille, me dégoutait au plus haut point… Mais que pouvais-je y faire… Mon père et le sien avaient toujours étaient de très bons amis. Des amis d'enfance selon mon père… Et pourtant, jamais je n'avais vu Lucius Malefoy franchir le pas de cette maison. Vérité ou mensonge ? Peu m'importait à cet instant, puisque ce sale rat allait passer le seuil de ma porte d'une minute à l'autre… Je tournais la poignée sans aucune pointe d'appréhension, j'espérais seulement qu'il ne me parle pas, ne m'accorde aucun regard, aucun baisemain ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Ou j'allais surement recracher le délicieux cake à la citrouille qu'avait préparé notre elfe de maison sur son beau manteau d'aristocrate arrogant et décoloré.

* * *

J'étais finalement arrivé devant la demeure des Greengrass. Je n'éprouvais aucune appréhension. Un Malefoy n'avait jamais peur… De toute façon de quoi aurai-je peur si ce n'est de croiser la furie qui leur servait de cadette. Cette fille m'était beaucoup trop insupportable pour que je puisse la supporter plus d'une minute… Sans attraper une horrible migraine. Je détestais ce genre de fille. Si je devais me marier, je ne voudrais que d'une femme sachant se tenir en publique, bien éduquée et qui ne parle que pour parler de moi… Peut-être belle aussi, car quitte à passer le reste de ma vie avec une même femme autant qu'elle soit agréable à regarder. Dans tous les sens du terme bien sur.

J'entendis le cliquetis d'une serrure levée et le grincement de la porte, annonçant son ouverture. Je levais les yeux et les croisaient avec deux prunelles vertes… Décidément, la chance n'était pas avec moi.

-Bonjour.

C'était bien le seul mot que j'avais envie de prononcer, et je constatais que ce seul mot lui suffisait aussi, voyant le regard qu'elle me jetait. J'avais une envie soudaine de pousser un long soupire d'exaspération mais ça n'aurait pas été convenable pour quelqu'un de mon rang… Si bas fut celui de mon opposant. Enfin, si elle croyait que la voir m'ouvrir la porte me faisait plaisir; si elle croyait m'intimider avec ce regard nonchalant et son absence de réponse, elle se mettait la baguette dans l'œil. J'eus l'impression que cet instant dura une éternité. Je m'attardais à essayer de deviner les pensées d'Astoria et la première hypothèse tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe : elle se plaisait à me faire attendre dans le froid elle savait très bien que je n'aurai jamais l'audace de lui demander d'entrer alors elle faisait durer l'interminable supplice qui me pressait la poitrine tout comme le vent glacial.

-Bonjour… Finit-elle par répondre avant de se dégager de l'entrée en m'ouvrant grand la porte. J'entrai et elle la referma aussitôt derrière moi.

-Papa est à l'étage, il ne devrait pas tarder. Suis-moi.

J'appréciais de moins en moins cette fille, elle parlait avec une telle familiarité qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour une sang de bourbe. Je l'observai passer devant moi de sa démarche si peu élégante, bien sur elle était chez elle mais face à une personne telle que moi, d'un rang si important, elle ne daignait à peine lever les pieds pour me conduire jusqu'au salon… A croire que j'étais quelqu'un de vraiment insignifiant pour elle, et c'est sur cette pensée que mon ego en prit un sacré coup. Jamais au grand jamais une fille n'avait agis comme ça envers moi. S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas c'était celle là : le mépris. Je laissais sans le vouloir, passer une grimace sur mon visage, je détestais sincèrement cette pauvre gamine. Nous arrivâmes finalement au salon, qui je devais l'avouer était magnifique. Beaucoup plus lumineux et habillé que celui du Manoir Malefoy. Je regardai Astoria et cette dernière s'était déjà affalée dans le canapé… Une vraie sauvage. Un hôte devait toujours attendre que son invité soit assis avant d'en faire de même. C'était une base fondamentale dans l'éducation des sorciers au Sang-Pur. L'évidence était plus que claire : pour elle, je n'étais pas le bienvenu. Mais me rappelant des propos qu'elle avait tenus à la réception, plus rien ne m'étonnait. Elle détestait les partisans de Lord Voldemort c'était cela ? Et bien elle serait servie et je prendrai un malin plaisir -par simple rancœur d'un comportement si affligeant- à lui faire comprendre l'homme que j'étais quelques mois plus tôt… Tous les crimes que j'avais commis… Parce que pour moi, j'étais absout et je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : qu'on oublie tout ça, que les gens oublient mes actions, que les gens oublient que le mot Mangemort était lié au nom Malefoy. Elle m'indiquait de m'asseoir d'un simple signe de tête en direction d'un fauteuil placé en face d'elle, face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

Je ne la quittais pas des yeux alors qu'elle faisait tout pour ignorer les miens.

* * *

La rage bouillonnait en moi et je me donnais beaucoup de mal pour la contenir. J'avais envie de lui jeter tous les sortilèges possibles à la figure. Je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait, c'était comme s'il parlait à voix haute… Le pire c'était qu'il me fixait… Et encore pire : ça me mettait terriblement mal à l'aise ! Attention, mal à l'aise parce que ça me dégoutait de le savoir ! Nuance ! Enfin, je faisais tout pour éviter son regard et j'attendais mon père, ce sauveur, pour me libérer de cet énergumène pour le moins malvenu. Mais il ne venait pas. Connaissant le « Prince des Serpentards », ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne m'aborde pour me parler de sa « magnifique et humble personne ». Oui, le connaissant, il ouvrirait la bouche pour cracher son venin… C'était un affront que d'ignorer un Malefoy. J'espérais que quelqu'un intervienne car s'il avait l'audace de m'aborder, je ne répondrais plus de moi-même. Je l'entendis soupirer… Comment osait-il ? Sous MON toit ? Je relevais alors la tête vers lui et constatais qu'il souriait comme un imbécile, ce sourire narquois qu'il faisait comme un serpent fixant sa proie. Il l'avait fait exprès ce sale veracrasse… Et c'est ainsi que mes yeux marrons pétillants de haine rencontrèrent ses prunelles grises imbibées de défit. Cette fois-ci j'étais vraiment sur le point de lui tordre le coup ! Je tenais ma baguette fermement, cachée dans la pochette de mon sweat attendant le moindre geste, la moindre réflexion de sa part.

Je fronçais les sourcils ce qui élargit davantage son sourire malsain l'embrasure de ses lèvres commença à s'ouvrir mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit… La délicieuse et délicate voix de ma sœur fit barrière :

-ASTORIA ! Où as-tu mis mon gilet bleu marine ?

Ses pas si gracieux firent trembler les murs de la maison quand elle descendit l'escalier pour me rejoindre dans le salon.

-ASTO- !

Elle se stoppa net en voyant Malefoy assit dans le fauteuil. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux globuleux comme s'ils allaient tomber et rouler sur le tapis. En même temps, je crois que Daphné venait de se taper une humiliation magistrale, pire qu'une goule au salon du parfum ! Jamais ma sœur n'élevait la voix « plus haut qu'un tintement de verre de crystal », et encore moins devant Draco Malefoy qui était parmi ses plus chers amis (si on pouvait appeler ça amis d'ailleurs puisque pour l'héritier Malefoy, le mot « amitié » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire). Son teint si pâle d'ordinaire vira au rouge vif et elle bafouilla des excuses tentant de justifier ses actes… Irréfléchis et hors mesure ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi fallait-il en faire des tonnes pour un type pareil. Daphné pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait sous son toit et qui plus est, Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre à crier au « scandale » pour si peu, du moins, son égoïsme l'en empêchait. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête dans la direction de ma sœur, et je pus enfin être libérée de son emprise malfaisante. Il ne semblait pas surpris et la salua simplement d'un hochement de tête.

-Drago, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Enfin, je savais que tu venais mais je n'ai pas entendu la sonnette... Dit Daphné.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit Drago. Ta sœur m'a fait la conversation, elle est... charmante.

Quelle conversation ? La seule conversation qu'il avait du avoir était avec son imagination… Et le « charmante » était de l'ironie pour le moins mal placée, ou encore, une très mauvaise tentative de drague. Parce qu'à part lui jeter mes regards mauvais et tout le mépris possible, je n'avais daigné ouvrir ma bouche et ainsi gaspiller ma salive pour lui. Je n'attendais que l'arrivée d'une quelconque personne pour partir et ne jamais revoir cet hypocrite qui avait envahi mon salon. Tout en lui me donnait la nausée, et je savais que si je restais une minute de plus dans la même pièce que lui mes nerfs m'abandonneraient. Daphné m'ayant oublié –pour mon plus grand bonheur- je décidais de m'éclipser et ainsi aller demander la permission de mon cher géniteur pour m'enf-… sortir d'ici. Mais c'était une fois de plus, trop demander.

-Astoria, peux-tu préparer du thé s'il te plait ? Il semblerait que tu ais omis de mettre à l'aise notre invité. Railla ma tendre sœur.

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire, je dois partir. J'ai un rendez-vous au chemin de traverse avec des amis.

-Rien ne t'empêche de faire le thé avant ton départ. S'il te plait. Insista-t-elle.

Bon, elle avait dit s'il te plait. Ne voulant pas l'enfoncer davantage je me dirigeais vers la cuisine ne prêtant aucunement attention à la conversation que les deux anciens camarades pouvaient avoir. Notre elfe de maison faisait actuellement le ménage à l'étage, je n'allais certainement pas le couper dans son élan, et puis avec la magie tout était tellement plus simple… Et avec les quelques flacons de potions qu'il y avait dans le placard, j'en trouverai peut-être un qui ferait disparaître le veracrasse assit plus loin. Après mure réflexion je me ravisais et d'un coup de baguette allumait le gaz de la cuisinière et sortait la taillière qui se remplit d'eau à ma simple pensée, avant de venir se poser d'elle-même sur le feu. Je prenais une chaise haute de la cuisine et m'appuyai négligemment sur le rebord du bar américain. La baie vitrée de la cuisine donnait sur le jardin et mon regard se perdit un instant sur le manteau blanc qui avait recouvert la terrasse. L'acacia qui se trouvait dans le fond avait perdu toutes ses feuilles, les buissons qui encadraient la propriété étaient jaunis par le froid, et seuls quelques moineaux venaient se poser au sol pour trouver de quoi manger… une ambiance désertique régnait sur l'ensemble, rendant davantage l'endroit sombre et froid. La fumée commençait à sortir de la taillière mais elle ne sifflait pas encore, alors je croisais les bras et posait ma tête dessus. Mes yeux se perdant dans le vide. Et s'est alors qu'une enveloppe rouge bordeaux décorée d'or attira mon attention.

* * *

-Tu as entendu parler du bal de Noël qu'organisent les Nott ? Nous y sommes conviés, je suppose que toi aussi. Demanda Daphné.

-Bien sur. Nous avons reçu la lettre par hibou ce matin… Mais je ne pense pas y aller, surtout pour cette raison…

Daphné affichait un regard soucieux, ce regard plein de compassion que je ne supportais pas. Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais pas rentrer dans des relations. Les gens s'attachent, éprouvent des sentiments et se détruisent mutuellement. Futiles, les sorciers autant que les moldus, étaient futiles sur ce point. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de la possible libération de mon père avant Noël, il était fort possible qu'il ne soit pas libérer ni même jugé d'ici là, d'où mon absence à ce bal qui ne m'intéressait guère.

-Drago, si c'est la libération de ton père qui te préoccupe…

Je lui lançais un regard noir, qui aurait du la stopper dans ses paroles, mais non…

-… Mon père fera tout pour le sortir de là. Je sais très bien que ça te préoccupe plus que tu ne le laisse transparaître… je te connais Drago alors je crois pouvoir distinguer quand tu vas bien ou mal… Et puis j'en ai parlé avec Blaise et…

Je commençais à bouillonner intérieurement. J'appréciais Daphné car jusqu' à aujourd'hui elle ne m'avait jamais causé de tord, mais entendre de tels mots sortir de sa bouche m'énervait. Elle croyait me connaître, mais elle avait tout faux. Personne ne me connaissait, ni ne me comprenait. J'étais beaucoup trop froid envers les gens pour que des personnes comme elle, puissent mettre à jour mes sentiments aussi facilement. Cependant, ce qui attira mon attention fut le prénom « Blaise » et je me saisissais aussitôt de l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

-Je croyais que tes fiançailles avec ce fameux Marc Delacroix étaient sérieuses… Ne vient pas jouer les psychologues avec moi, Daphné… Préoccupe toi plutôt de tes propres problèmes avant de te permettre de me dire ce que je devrais faire ou penser.

Je jetais un regard vers la fenêtre, ne souhaitant aucunement croiser le regard faussement surpris ou encore coupable de Daphné. Je savais où étaient ses point sensibles, et parler de sa relation avec mon meilleur ami était un sujet qu'elle tentait d'éviter depuis leur rupture. Blaise ne se confessait jamais à moi, sachant pertinemment que je ne serai jamais à son entière disposition. Mais lors d'une de nos soirées, plutôt arrosée, il avait tenté de noyer son chagrin –pitoyable- je l'avais alors laissé dormir chez moi… Chose que j'avais amèrement regrettée car il avait aussitôt eu fait de me raconter tous ses problèmes… notamment son amour dévoué et « impossible » avec Daphné puisqu'elle était promise à un autre. Mon cher ami n'avait bien sur pas omis de me compter leurs rendez-vous cachés et leurs déclarations enflammées à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient… Pitoyable. Complètement et délibérément pitoyable. Ils étaient sortis ensemble durant 3 années à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent -alors que Daphné et sa famille se trouvaient en France- qu'elle était promise à un autre. Blaise avait toujours été mon meilleur ami, car dès notre première rencontre alors que nous étions des enfants, de nombreux points communs nous unissaient. Au fil du temps, Blaise était devenu-tout comme moi- un véritable Don Juan et nous enchaînions les conquêtes sans vraiment s'attarder sur les moindres sentiments. Tandis que j'aspirais à continuer cette vie de débauche Blaise par je ne sais qu'elle stupidité romanesque, était « tombé amoureux de Daphné Greengrass » et depuis ce jour, il n'a plus jamais était le même. Une fois de plus, ce débordement de sensibleries m'arrachait ce que j'avais de plus cher. Je ne comprendrai surement jamais cette faiblesse des hommes…

-Drago, tu devrais savoir beaucoup mieux que moi ce que cela inclut de se sacrifier pour quelqu'un…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ta mère était prête à donner sa vie pour te protéger, et tu fais exactement la même chose pour ton père à l'heure actuelle alors ce n'est pas la peine de paraître aussi insensible.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

-Quel rapport avec toi ? Blaise n'a reçu aucune menace de mort de tes parents ou des siens s'il continuait à te fréquenter…

-Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, surement pas à Blaise… Tu sais très bien que mes parents ont une situation financière plus que stable, alors un mariage arrangé n'était pas forcément nécessaire…

Je la regardais jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers la cuisine où Astoria s'était dirigée plus tôt.

-Mais comme tu l'auras remarqué je suis « le meilleur parti », donc si je me marie, je serai celle qui apportera le plus de gloire à ma famille… Si je venais à refuser ce mariage… Ce serait sur les épaules d'Astoria que reposeraient toutes ces responsabilités, et je ne le veux pas.

Son rire raisonna discrètement dans le salon, juste avant que son visage n'affiche un sourire triste, mais je n'en fis rien.

-Astoria est une personne vraiment incroyable, elle est frivole et ne tient pas en place, et son pire défaut -pour une sorcière de son rang- est sans aucun doute qu'elle n'ait pas la langue dans sa poche. Je sais que si mes parents lui imposaient un mariage arrangé, elle ne le supporterait pas… Ou alors son futur époux ne la supporterait pas !

Cette fois-ci, elle rigola d'un rire franc. Je commençais tout juste à suivre son raisonnement, et tout d'un coup, Blaise n'était plus le seul que je trouvais pitoyable.

-Tu me trouves surement débile mais je m'en fiche. Ma sœur a toujours été là pour moi… Je tiens énormément à elle. Bien sur, tu ne comprends surement pas tout ça vu que tu es fils unique, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'Astoria souffre de mon égoïsme, j'estime que je peux au moins faire ça pour elle car vivre avec moi alors que mes parents ont tendance à me porter en triomphe la laissant de côté sans vraiment le vouloir, n'a jamais été facile à vivre pour elle. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'est jamais plainte de cette situation… Elle est bien trop fière pour ça.

Je n'avais que faire d'un tel dialogue. Je comprenais que Daphné ait besoin de parler, mais j'étais surement la dernière personne apte à le faire. Cependant, étant bien élevé, j'avais écouté son monologue avec attention et bien que toute cette histoire me paraisse bien lointaine, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver une certaine noblesse dans ses actions. Daphné avait raison… Astoria tenait beaucoup trop à sa liberté -si peu la connaissais je- pour être entraînée dans un mariage arrangé. Je souriais sans le vouloir…

-Tu devrais en parler avec Blaise. Ajoutai-je. Il prend beaucoup trop sur lui toute cette histoire, si bien qu'il s'en rend malade. Je te demanderai à l'avenir d'être moins « égoïste » et de mettre les choses au clair avec lui…

-Et tu oses te dire froid alors que tu es sans doute la personne la plus attachée aux gens qui la côtoie que je connaisse… Continua la blonde.

Je décidais de ne pas répondre à cette provocation, elle essayait simplement de dériver la conversation. Je me demandais ce qu'Astoria pouvait bien fabriquer depuis si longtemps dans la cuisine. J'espérais qu'elle reviendrait rapidement, ou encore son père, pour me débarrasser de Daphné et ses idées malvenues. Merlin dut entendre mon appel désespéré car Astoria nous rejoignit dans le salon, un plateau avec des tasses et une taillière en mains. L'odeur de citron me chatouilla les narines après être resté aussi longtemps dans le froid une telle boisson ne pouvait qu'être la bienvenue… bon, d'accord j'étais resté 5 minutes à tout casser sous ce froid glacial mais j'étais de petite composition comme me le répétait souvent ma mère. Astoria paraissait beaucoup moins brute avec ce plateau à la main, s'attardant avec une délicatesse que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu à sa tâche. Elle arriva juste à côté de moi, afin de poser le plateau sur la table basse quand elle se pencha, les quelques rayons de lumière qui passaient à la fenêtre se perdirent sur son visage et ses long cheveux bruns… Je me perdis un instant à la contempler, remarquant qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à Daphné question beauté. Son teint était pur et laiteux, j'avais envie d'effleurer de ma main sa joue afin de vérifier si sa peau était aussi douce quelle le laissait transparaître. Une cascade de cheveux tomba sur son épaule lorsqu'elle se pencha et elle réprima une moue boudeuse que je fus le seul à constater. Ces longs cheveux semblaient l'embarrasser… J'imaginais très bien pourquoi elle s'efforçait de garder ses cheveux ainsi. C'était une fois de plus par pure attraction, une arme de plus pour faire chavirer le cœur d'un « merveilleux parti » une convenance importante chez les Sangs-Purs, et commençant à connaître son caractère, j'étais convaincu qu'Astoria détestait ça. Pourtant, ils étaient magnifiques, ses cheveux. La cadette Greengrass du sentir mon regard sur elle car une fois qu'elle eut posé le plateau, ses yeux remplis de courage croisèrent les miens. Une expression de provocation se dessina sur son visage, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en coin. Je me plaisais à la mettre mal à l'aise, sans doute plus que je n'osais me l'avouer, mais faire plier cette jeune fille fugace était un jeu vraiment distrayant.

-Quoi ? Craqua-t-elle à mon intention, se relevant rapidement et positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Gagné.

-Astoria ! S'emporta Daphné sur le ton du reproche.

-Mais il n'arrête pas de me chercher depuis tout à l'heure !

-Tu crois que c'est une raison pour parler comme ça à notre invité ? Sois un peu plus respectueuse enfin !

-Mais… !

-Astoria ! Coupa Mr. Greengrass en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Dès lors qu'il franchit le seuil du salon, le silence prit place. Je regardais Astoria une dernière fois : elle avait baissé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. L'espace d'un instant, je me retrouvais dans Astoria elle semblait craindre son père tout comme moi, et pourtant, quand elle se tourna vers lui elle afficha un petit sourire… C'était si facile de lire en elle. Bien qu'elle semble le craindre, son admiration pour lui émanait d'elle comme le sortilège Lumos en pleine obscurité…

Je décidais de me lever afin de serrer dignement la main du maître de maison, qui affichait un immense sourire alors que deux minutes plus tôt, une onde de sévérité y était figée. Astoria était restée debout, tandis que Daphnée ajoutait du sucre dans sa tasse de thé.

-Je m'excuse pour ce retard, Drago. Le Ministère est débordé en ce moment, avec tous ces procès… J'ai beaucoup de dossier à épingler. Reprit Mr. Greengrass.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Et vos filles ont été très accueillantes. Répondis-je afin de calmer le jeu quelque peu.

Mr. Greengrass lança un regard en direction de Daphné puis vers Astoria cette dernière regardait ailleurs, le regard perdu souhaitant sans doute éviter celui de son père.

-Vraiment ? Je n'en doute pas, même si je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment dans les habitudes de ma chère cadette… Souligna-t-il avec un sourire doux.

Astoria releva la tête vers son géniteur et fronça les sourcils en signe d'indignation. Mr. Greengrass rigola en voyant sa réaction et me fit signe de me rasseoir, ce que je fis sans plus attendre. Daphné me tendit une tasse de thé, puis en donna une à son père avant de prendre la sienne.

-Tu ne veux pas prendre le thé, Astoria ? Demanda Mr. Greengrass, surpris.

-Non. Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique, à ma destination surement. … Père, j'ai remarqué que nous étions conviés au Bal de Noël des Nott et… je me demandais s'il était possible que j'aille au Chemin de Traverse pour me trouver une robe…

-Ne les fais-tu pas toi-même d'habitude ?

Je prêtais une oreille à leur conversation, levant les yeux vers Astoria. N'avait-elle pas dit plus tôt qu'elle souhaitait rejoindre des amis ? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas beaucoup de libertés pour cacher ainsi les choses à son père.

-Si, j'ai déjà ma robe en tête mais je crains d'avoir besoin de l'aide de Mrs. Guipure cette fois. De plus, je n'ai plus le tissu suffisant pour la réaliser.

-Tu n'auras qu'à y aller un autre jour avec Daphné et ta mère.

-Mais père, il faut que je m'y prenne à l'avance pour la réaliser ! C'est un modèle beaucoup plus complexe ! Et puis je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule, je suis majeure ! Insista Astoria, suppliant du regard sa sœur.

-Père, Astoria peut y aller seule à présent. On ne risque plus rien, vous le savez. Dit Daphné.

-…

Mr. Greengrass s'était tu, regardant sa tasse de thé. Astoria se rongeait les sangs, la voir dans un tel excès de rage m'amusait décidemment beaucoup. Mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus dans mes habitudes de rire à gorge déployée, il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander à un Malefoy.

-Tu peux y aller. Mais sois revenue avant 19h, compris ?

Astoria laissa passer un crie de joie et prit son père dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Merci Père, promis, je serai ici à 19h tapantes!

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me saluer et quitta la pièce sans plus attendre… Ses cheveux bruns volèrent à chacun de ses pas, et quand elle disparue, la pièce aux murs gris me sembla beaucoup plus terne qu'auparavant mais c'était en raison des nuages gris de neige qui profilaient à l'horizon, encore et encore. Je regardais ma tasse de thé, ce thé au citron qui sentait si bon. Je me surpris à comparer Astoria à ce fruit acidulé, elle avait cet air désinvolte presque acide parfois, et pourtant, elle avait cette joie de vivre peu commune aux gens ces temps-ci… Pleine de vie. Mon parfait opposé, le jeune homme déchu et perdu qui préférait s'effacer du monde. Seule elle semblait réussir à m'oublier, aussi simplement que le sortilège de l'Oubliette.

En y repensant, je revoyais la robe rouge qu'elle portait la première fois ou j'ai posé mon regard sur elle… Si c'était elle qui avait fait cette robe, elle avait du prendre un malin plaisir à choisir la couleur, pour montrer son opposition à tous ces codes… pour montrer SA différence sans aucun soucis d'étique bizarrement cette fois-ci je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire mais heureusement personne ne le remarqua.

**« Si je ne t'accorde aucun regard, ne te demande pas pourquoi. Demande-toi plutôt combien de temps réussirai-je encore à tenir. » Astoria Greengrass**

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur timbrée**

* * *

_Bon, tout d'abord un grand merci à celle qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour l'écriture de ce premier chapitre: Mireba-chan, très grande lectrice de Harry Potter [comme moi] et auteur douée comme il se le doit. Elle m'a apporté une critique très constructive qui m'a permis de faire quelque chose à lire! X) C'est bien la première fois que je demande de l'aide à quelqu'un, mais là, comme c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur du HP, ça me tenait beaucoup à coeur. __Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante, parce que ça m'a vraiment aidé, et ça m'aidera surement pour la ma Gougoule d'amour de ma vie! 3_

_Comme vous l'avez lu plus haut, c'est ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire car je me rends compte que Harry Potter c'est "fini", du moins les livres, et je suis en manque. Ces livres ont bercés toute mon adolescence et aujourd'hui j'en viens à manquer! X( C'est tellement triste de savoir que des choses ne seront jamais développées alors que beaucoup meurent d'envie de connaître la seconde génération, quelques indices sur ce qui s'est passé après la guerre, le mariage de Harry et Ginny (etc) ... _

_C'est pourquoi je me lance dans l'écriture de cette fic, et tout particulièrement pour exploiter un couple qui m'a séduite récemment: Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass. On ne sait rien sur Astoria alors je trouve ça sympa de démarrer une histoire avec un personnage complètement vierge et un autre qui est assez important par rapport aux livres! Donc voilà, j'ai décidé d'écrire leur histoire, ou du moins comment je me l'imagine. _

_Je prévois d'écrire une suite, car l'histoire est assez claire dans ma tête à présent. _

_J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre plutôt introductif qui a permis de situer les caractères de chacun et l'histoire. _

_Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. _

_Je vous embrasse, Hanahi. _

_Fervente fan dévouée à Harry Potter, la magie et surtout JK Rowling.  
_


	2. Impertinence

**« L'indifférence tout comme la haine, n'est là que pour cacher le mal être d'une âme. » Astoria Greengrass**

Deux jours. Deux jours avant les vacances de Noël. Le cours de potions du professeur Slughorn ne m'intéressait guère. Je laissais mes yeux vagabonder aux grès de mes humeurs s'attardant parfois sur les flacons de pimentine, des bocaux de sangsues, des touffes de polygonum, ou toutes sortes de potions aux couleurs et substances variées. Nous n'avions aucun exercice pratique, et Morgane soit louée, heureusement ! Je n'avais absolument pas la tête à travailler... Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : comment allais-je bien pouvoir fignoler ma robe alors que le bal de Noël se déroulait dans 5 jours. Un bruit de verre brisé me fit sortir de mes pensées. Cet imbécile de Jules Adcock avait encore fait des siennes cet énergumène était près à tout pour se rendre intéressant... c'était un Griffondor après tout. Ma voisine de table -qui n'était autre que ma très bonne amie Caroline Frent- avait finalement relevée les yeux du manuel « Maîtrise avancée des potions » écrit par Libatius Borage après avoir été interrompue par le bruit strident produit par la gourde du rouge et or aux deux mains gauches... le pire, c'est qu'il était vraiment gaucher.

Enfin, je n'accordais pas plus d'attention au contre temps qui venait de se produire, Slughorn avait fait un rapide reproche avant de reprendre son monologue sur les dangers du Nux Myristica mélangé à de la carapace de crabe... Mésaventure qui avait coûté un doigt à un de ses élèves inattentifs il y avait X temps. Comme toujours, le prof aimait raconter les aventures de ses anciens élèves et comme toujours, les élèves (du moment présent) gagnaient des minutes de sieste à chaque récit. Caroline me donna un coup de coude, je relevai la tête dans sa direction et elle me fit signe de regarder derrière avec un sourire. Je m'exécutai et tombai nez à nez avec la pendule, volant au grès de ses envies un peu plus haut : il était 14h56 ce qui annonçait dans un laps de temps, la fin de notre journée de cours.

J'avais dîné rapidement dans la Grande Salle -remise à neuf depuis la guerre- pour retourner finir ma robe à mon dortoir. J'étais assise sur mon lit en baldaquin aux rideaux vert et argent le matelas pourtant mou était confortable et remplaçait parfois la douceur de mon foyer en l'absence de mes parents. Les fils passaient entre mes doigts et les aiguilles dansaient sans cesse. Quand je créais des vêtements, j'étais différente, différente de celle que les gens attendaient que je sois. J'y mettais un peu de moi à chaque fois. La robe de bal prenait forme. Madame Guipure m'avait beaucoup guidée pour cette fois, et heureusement... mais je n'y étais pas allée la fois où j'avais demandé l'autorisation de sortir à mon père après avoir découvert l'invitation. Non, cette fois-ci je devais rejoindre Caroline au Chemin de Traverse car elle avait besoin de moi. Mon père n'appréciait guère que je sorte avec mes amis, car « ce n'était pas _convenable_ pour une jeune fille de mon âge »... et dire que j'aurais 17 ans dans 7 mois. Mes parents continuaient encore et encore de me noyer dans une convenance dont je ne voulais pas. J'aurai aimé ne pas lui mentir, mais l'enjeu était beaucoup trop important à ce moment là : je ne laisse jamais tomber mes amis.

-Elle est magnifique...

Je jetai un regard à Caroline et Shannon qui venaient d'entrer dans notre chambre avant d'ajouter :

-Elle ne l'est pas. Comment pouvez-vous dire ça alors qu'elle est loin d'être terminée ?

Shannon rigola discrètement :

-Ma tendre Astoria, je vous adore, ta modestie et toi.

-Il est clair que tu ne dois pas y être habituée toi, à la modestie : « mademoiselle je suis un canon de beauté à l'état pur »...

Mon amie aux longs cheveux blonds lisses et aux yeux bleus vint s'asseoir à côté de moi avec un magasine de « Jeune et Magique ». Shannon Valley était une de mes meilleures amies elle était si belle qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'une quelconque personne ne vienne lui témoigner son admiration... garçons et filles confondus qui plus est ! Elle n'avait en rien l'archétype de la blonde écervelée qui jonglait de mecs en mecs... bien au contraire, elle faisait ça avec intelligence car elle adorait se faire désirer. Mais avant tout, c'était une féministe accomplie qui n'avait jamais digérer l'adultère de son père alors qu'elle était en pleine crise d'adolescence. C'était un secret que nous nous gardions de conserver, elle nous l'avait confié alors que ça n'allait pas. Shannon était une fille à forte personnalité, qui s'amusait avec ce qu'elle avait en sa possession et savait utiliser ses atouts pour « faire le bien » selon moi. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse souffrir les mecs pour qu'ils encaissent ce qu'ils faisaient subir à d'autres fille n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer, et j'imaginais que malgré son comportement peu convenable du moment présent, elle n'aurait aucun problème à rendre honneur à sa famille : elle trouverait très facilement un bon parti en temps voulu, et surement un qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à choisir.

-Te voilà perdue dans tes pensées une fois de plus, on finira par la perdre un jour... Soupira Caroline alors qu'elle ouvrait un paquet de dragées de Bertie Crochue.

-Elle n'a pas arrêté depuis 2h environ... une vraie bête de somme.

La voix calme qui venait d'émerger d'un des lits voisins provenait de Lauryn Garrison assise sur le planché et adossée à son lit. Je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence, et pourtant elle devait être là depuis longtemps étant donné qu'elle m'avait vue arriver. Lauryn était une fille vraiment... bizarre. Beaucoup moins qu'une certaine Luna Lovegood qui s'était un jour adressée à moi en me demandant si j'utilisais de la bave de limace pour rendre mes cheveux si soyeux. Mais Lauryn, elle, ne parlait jamais à personne et restait toujours dans son coin à lire des bouquins ou écrire sur un carnet rouge aux coins cornés. Avec les filles, nous nous gardions bien de l'approcher bien que nous partagions le même dortoir. Cette fille était une vraie honte pour une sang-pure. Oui, c'était une Sang-Pure, à la différence... j e voulais dire l'énorme différence, qu'elle ne faisait aucune grâce à sa famille.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement : tandis que les filles s'amusaient à répondre à de stupides questionnaires du magasine de Shannon, je continuais mon travail sur la robe. Je me demandais comment serait celle de Daphnée... Surement très jolie, comme toujours.

-Ta robe va être tellement belle Asto'... Je suis jalouse. Couina Shannon d'un ton las et d'une mine boudeuse.

-Arrête de te plaindre... La tienne a été faite sur mesure par la ligne de couture de ta tante.

-Elle a raison. Objecta Caroline.

Shannon soupira. Je reportais mon attention à la dentelle que j'avais disposée sur un des volants de ma robe.

-C'est étrange, que tu te donnes autant de mal pour un bal auquel tu ne souhaites pas participer Astoria. Continua Caroline.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ma pauvre Caroline. Tes parents sont tellement gentils et simples. Tu as beaucoup de chance qu'ils aient choisie de vivre en dehors de toute cette aristocratie de sorciers. Souligna mon amie blonde. On ne peut pas se permettre de venir en « débraillé », parce que cela provoquerait la honte sur le nom de notre famille. C'est complètement stupide... si j'ai envie de mettre des talons rouges avec une robe verte, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre à la politique hein ?

Je me raclais la gorge pour essayer de les convaincre de changer de sujet... Sujet qui était bien trop délicat et ennuyant pour nous. Poudlard était le seul endroit où je pouvais me permettre d'être vraiment moi-même sans me soucier de l'image que je devais donner de ma famille... du moins, quand j'étais seule avec mes amies.

-Cela m'insupporte de savoir que... dans quelques années, vous serez peut-être mariées à quelqu'un que vous n'aimerez sans doute pas... Où sont donc les libertés individuelles ?... Je déteste toutes ces petites familles bourgeoises... S'emporta Caroline.

-Bah merci ! S'indigna Shannon.

Je rigolais autant que cela m'était possible... parce que ces moments étaient si rares que lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas dans ma vie, je me contentais de les « ressortir » de ma mémoire pour me dire que le bonheur existait bel et bien en dehors de ma prison dorée.

* * *

L'odeur d'humidité et d'eau croupie mélangée à celle de la nourriture venait irriter mes narines et je tentais de dissimuler mes hauts le cœur. Tout était sombre, terriblement sombre. Les couloirs aux bossages grossiers semblaient interminables et pourtant, je connaissais le lieu presque comme ma poche... Je n'aurai jamais du ressentir ce sentiment oppressant qui frappait ma poitrine à chaque pas que je faisais. Pas qui résonnaient tels ceux d'un bourreau montant sur l'échafaud. Il m'arrivait de percevoir quelques cris de détresse quand le bruit des vagues s'échouant violemment contre les parois de la forteresse ne venait pas les dissimuler. La terrible sensation qui me torturait alors l'estomac à l'entente de ces voix me donnait l'impression d'être plongé dans les entrailles ténébreuses des enfers.

L'unique lumière apportée par la lanterne du gardien donnait une atmosphère davantage désagréable à l'endroit, comme s'il n'existait aucune sortie, comme si ses occupants étaient condamnés à y rester pour l'éternité entre la vie et la mort, douloureuse et interminable. Supplice éternel qui ne méritait aucun jugement, non, aucun.

-Nous sommes arrivés. M'interpela le gardien. Vous n'avez droit qu'à 15 minutes.

-Je le sais, croyez vous que je sois aussi incrédule que vous ? Sifflai-je.

Le vieux gardien à l'uniforme crasseux et la barbe vieille de 3 jours me jeta un regard haineux avant de faire demi-tour et repartir sur ses pas, gardant cependant une distance respectable pour parer toute éventualité d'évasion.

Je relevais la tête et tombait nez à nez avec une pièce sombre comportant deux ouvertures, dont une donnant sur la mer depuis une petite fenêtre et l'autre sur le couloir dans lequel je me trouvais.

-Drago, c'est toi ? M'interpella une voix qui semblait faible, à peine audible du fond de sa cellule.

-Oui, c'est moi, père.

Les ressorts du lit grincèrent, me signalant l'approche de celui à qui je venais rendre visite. Ses pas semblaient lourds puisqu'ils trainaient sur le sol humide. J'avais pris la peine de lui laisser de quoi se chausser et se couvrir, jamais je n'aurai accepté de le savoir dans des conditions aussi « justes » soient-elles aux yeux du ministère.  
L'homme qui s'approcha des barreaux, s'appuyant contre eux pour se retenir de tomber en raison de sa faiblesse, ne ressemblait plus en rien à mon père... Son état se dégradait de jours en jours, et ma culpabilité grandissait tout autant à chaque visite.

-Des nouvelles ? Me demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir assez mal dissimulée.

-Monsieur Greengrass a réussi à faire appel, le ministère accepte d'ouvrir une seconde audience.

-Je sais déjà tout cela, Sullivan Greengrass est venu me voir la semaine dernière...

-Il ne m'en a rien dit, excuse moi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de t'excuser Drago, ce n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy.

-... Je le sais. Mais toi, tu y seras bien obligé pour obtenir une rédemption.

Le silence et l'air agar figé sur le visage de mon père en disait long sur ce qui se passerait pour les mois à venir.

-Cesse de me parler de ça pour l'instant, cela m'insupporte. Comment va ta mère ?

-Aussi bien que peut aller une femme seule et désespérée.

Mon père me lança un regard lourd de sous entendus... Il savait très bien que j'essayais de faire passer ma culpabilité pour de la rancune afin de ne pas perdre le peu de prestance qu'il me restait.

-Sullivan m'a parlé du bal des Nott. J'aimerai que tu t'y rendes en compagnie de ta mère.

Et dire que je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de m'y rendre... Mais sortir ma mère du manoir lui changerait surement les idées, surtout en cette période de Noël.

-Aller à des bals de ce genre ne-...

-Drago, ne discute pas mes ordres. Fais cela pour ta mère, pour les Malefoy, pour moi et ce qu'il nous reste de dignité. Nous en avons déjà parlé vous n'avez pas à vous cacher ni à payer pour mes erreurs.

L'envie de soupirer me prit soudainement. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de voir tous ces gens heureux de fêter cette fête digne des moldus, ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Certes, une fête que je passerai à penser au procès à venir -ce qui occupait en réalité mes pensées bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée ces derniers temps- et à côté, Noël me paraissait bien inutile.

-Sullivan m'a aussi fait part de ton implication dans tout ce qui se passe en ce moment... Il m'a dit que cela te prenait beaucoup de temps, et qu'à cause de cela tu n'avais encore choisi aucune perspective d'avenir. Voilà pourquoi je tiens à souligner sur le fait que tu dois cesser de penser à moi tout le temps, je veux que tu intègres une université. Sullivan Greengrass m'a laissé entendre que grâce à tout cela, tu avais acquis beaucoup de connaissances en droit. Devenir avocat participerait fortement à la remise en ligne du notre famille...

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire cher père...

-Pense à toi... et particulièrement à tes études. Reprit Lucius d'un ton calme. Sullivan pense que tu devrais faire des études de droit, il connait par ailleurs une très bonne université magique qui t'accepterait sans problème en raison de tes résultats brillants...

Tout son discours sur mon futur à venir me perturbait. Je n'avais pas pensé à moi depuis des mois, si bien que mon intérêt pour les études supérieures m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Ses phrases résonnaient dans ce couloir interminable... et moi, je me tenais droit et muet, réalisant tout juste que, en effet, je n'avais pas encore pensé à mon futur métier ni mes possibles études. Certes, toute cette histoire était du à l'emprisonnement de mon père et je m'étais senti obligé de m'y atteler, mais Mr Greengrass avait raison... Je réalisais soudain l'importance qu'avaient prises toutes ces poursuites judiciaires dans ma vie. Je côtoyais le droit comme si de rien n'était. Comme une seconde peau, parce qu'inconsciemment tout ce monde politique me plaisait.

-Je ferai ce qu'il convient de faire. Terminai-je en baissant les yeux en signe d'approbation.

-Bien. Dans combien de jours se déroulera la fête ?

-Dans deux jours.

-Cela te laisse amplement le temps de convaincre ta mère. N'oublie pas d'apporter un présent pour la famille Nott.

Mon père fut pris d'une quinte de toue assez forte et entreprit de se rassoir sur son lit. Sans que je ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, mon ventre fut pris d'un soubresaut. Je constatai avec effroi -malgré mon manteau doublé de fourrure- que la température alentours était loin d'être décente.

-Voulez-vous que-...

-Sullivan m'a aussi parlé du mariage de son aîné, Daphnée... Dis toi que c'est une opportunité que je t'offre, un temps de répits si je puis dire. Ta mère et moi ne pouvons concevoir de possibles fiançailles pour toi en raison des problèmes qui nous font barrières... mais sache que je m'y attèlerai dès ma sortie de prison. Un mariage participera activement au renouveau de notre famille Drago, le comprends-tu ?

-Évidemment.

-Bien. Mais pour l'instant, demande à Sullivan Greengrass de t'aider pour ta candidature dans cette université magique... D'ailleurs, elle est située aux Etats-Unis, non loin de celle d'Harvard. C'est d'ailleurs son équivalent magique, d'où l'importance de tout cela. Nous serions très heureux ta mère et moi.

-Mais, cela engendrera une absence de combien de temps ? M'inquiétai-je.

Mon père me lança un regard en biais, comme s'il cherchait à me faire comprendre à quel point cette question était stupide. Je savais parfaitement que cela prendrait au minimum trois ans d'études, mais lui, comprenait-il que si son procès pour faire valoir son innocence échouait, je n'accepterai jamais de laisser ma mère seule au manoir ? Contrairement à cet homme qui me servait de père, je n'aurai pas la bassesse de laisser ma famille sans ressources.

Tout d'un coup, le gardien se racla fortement la gorge, ce qui brisa en quelques secondes l'atmosphère pénible qui pesait sur chacune des âmes présentes.

-Je dois y aller... Soufflai-je.

Je vis mon père approuver mon départ d'un simple hochement de tête.

-Salue ta mère pour moi.

Le gardien s'approcha à un mètre de moi pour signaler le départ imminent. Je saluai mon père d'un simple hochement de tête et commençai à avancer suivant une fois de plus les pas de mon guide gradé. Mais la voix froide et détachée de mon père immergea une dernière fois des ténèbres.

-Nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard. On se verra au procès, mon fils.

Oui, c'était certain, et pour la dernière fois... du moins je l'espérai sans le montrer.

* * *

-Astoria dépêche toi ! Railla ma mère, du premier.

J'éprouvais en cet instant un énorme besoin de lui faire partager toute ma frustration. Qu'elle aille au fin fond de la chambre des secrets pour voir si j'y étais. Ne pouvais-je donc pas avoir un seul instant d'intimité dans cette maison ?

-Astoria, tu as vu mon fard à joue n°8 de chez Mysticia?

Le si joli visage de ma sœur apparaissant à l'entrevue de ma porte provoqua en moi une explosion d'émotions, une écaille de dragon de plus et je faisais exploser la maison par overdose de stress. Je lui faisais comprendre de mon air de naturelle blasée que je n'avais nulle idée d'où pouvait se trouver son fard à joue. Je me battais corps et âme avec ma robe depuis plus d'une heure... Je n'avais pas réussi à la finir car mes parents avaient décidé qu'une visite chez les grands-parents était de rigueur en ces temps de fêtes.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Mon fard à paupière peut bien attendre de toute façon... Souligna Daphnée, prise de pitié pour sa pauvre idiote et inutile de sœur.

Je soupirai et lâchai d'énervement la fermeture éclaire de ma robe dont les coutures venaient de se défaire, non pas que j'avais pris du poids je n'avais tout simplement pas eu le temps de coudre comme il le fallait cette stupide fermeture située sur mon côté gauche. Daphnée entra dans ma chambre et vint à ma rencontre. Je me laissai tomber sur le bord de mon lit, épuisée après ce combat déloyal. J'étais appelée de partout, et le stress de cette soirée de Noël n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

-Lève le bras. Demanda Daphnée, d'un ton calme.

Je m'exécutai.

-Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ?

-J'ai deux années d'expérience derrière moi, contrairement à certaine... Souligna-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur observant les dégâts.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça... de tout en général en faite... Dis-je, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Ca s'apprend au fil du temps, avec les expériences justement. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ta baguette pour exécuter cette couture ?

-J'avais peur de rater le sortilège, tu as vu à l'endroit où se trouve l'embrasure ? Manquerait plus que je me couse la robe sur moi ou autre trucs stupides... A cause de moi on perdrait encore du temps et maman ferait une crise.

Daphnée sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège. Je sentis automatiquement les coutures de la fermeture se faire, frôlant mes côtes avec douceur avant que ma fermeture ne se ferme toute seule.

-Arrête de te faire un sang d'ancre pour rien Asto', c'est bien parce que tu te prends trop la tête que tu échoues dans ce que tu entreprends. Tu veux un conseil ? Apprends à respirer, et tu verras, tout ira mieux.

Je soupirai à nouveau. Je pris mes chaussures à talon posées sur mon lit et commençai à les enfiler. Daphnée n'avait pas bougé... Elle était vraiment jolie dans sa robe à bustier blanche et noire elle s'était ajouté quelques roses noires dans son chignon, avec ses cheveux blonds cela lui donnait un air distingué qui lui allait parfaitement, comme toujours. Une fois ma première chaussure à rubans enfilée, ma sœur n'était toujours pas partie de ma chambre.

-Astoria ! S'époumona ma mère.

-Nous arrivons mère, Astoria m'aide juste à faire mon chignon ! Répondit Daphnée.

J'ouvris de grands yeux de surprise face à ce mensonge.

-Ah, d'accord. Termina ma mère, elle dut retourner auprès de mon père au salon car j'entendis ses talons claquer contre le parquet.

-Pour-...

-Accélère l'allure, je n'aurai jamais le temps de te maquiller comme il le faut sinon. Trancha ma sœur.

Ma deuxième chaussure enfilée, la belle blonde me tira par le bras pour m'amener à ma coiffeuse. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me maquiller beaucoup pour ce soir, un coup de mascara et d'eye liner auraient amplement suffit ! Mais que lui prenait-il donc ce soir ? Un miracle de Noël ?... Bon, ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de croire en ce genre de choses mais... j'avoue que se faire maquiller par sa sœur, qui a beaucoup de goût qui plus est, était très agréable et... magique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daphnée et moi descendions les escaliers pour rejoindre nos parents au salon. Nos parents semblèrent admiratifs à notre arrivée... J'éprouvais un vrai soulagement, après toute cette torture physique, j'espérais bien que nos parents nous accorderaient un tant soit peu de sollicitude !

Daphnée pris le bras de ma mère, et mon père me tandis le sien avec un sourire... Décidément, cette soirée semblait prometteuse, mais je préférai ne pas y penser afin d'éviter de vomir pendant ou après le transplanage... Ce ne serait vraiment pas convenable de vomir sur les belles chaussures cirées des aristocrates présents.

En une fraction de secondes le décor changea. Nous nous retrouvâmes face au château des Nott, les lumières provenant des fenêtres et la neige tombant légèrement donnait une atmosphère féerique à l'ensemble. Bizarrement, à cette vue, toute mon appréhension s'envola comme effacée par le vent froid de ce 24 décembre.  
La propriété des Nott était assez importante, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle passait entre les mains des différentes générations. C'était une famille faisant partie de la haute aristocratie magique depuis des siècles. Je me rappelais qu'à chacune de nos visites, j'adorais aller me promener avec Daphnée dans leur immense propriété, et surtout leurs jardins aux variétés de fleurs assez extraordinaires.

Mon père gardait toujours son bras autour du mien et sa main posée sur la mienne... Il avait du ressentir mon anxiété et je le remerciais intérieurement de ne pas m'abandonner... La dernière et première soirée à laquelle j'avais assistée était encore dans mon esprit, et je revoyais sans cesses ces nombreux regards d'indignation dans ma direction.

Nous entrâmes dans le château, la figure imposante de Mr George Nott accompagné de sa deuxième femme apparue nous accueillant pourtant chaleureusement. Mon père lui donna une poignée de main amicale, il baisa la main de ma mère ainsi que celle de Daphnée et il en fit de même pour moi... Bizarrement, ce baise main eut l'effet d'un choc électrique, particulièrement lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent la cicatrice qui lui fendait sa joue gauche. Cette marque témoignait de son passé, il avait été aux ordres de Lord Voldemort, en tant que mangemort. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps mais il ne le remarqua pas. Je ne pouvais empêcher ce genre de réactions... Elles émanaient de moi comme les pouvoirs magiques d'un jeune sorcier, sans qu'on ne puisse les contrôler.

Je réalisais soudain que les incident du dernier bal en date avaient étés oubliés, aucun regard n'était tourné dans ma direction, mes craintes d'être rejetée disparaissaient peu à peu, du moins je l'espérais. Mr Nott nous invita à entrer dans son immense salle de réception. Elle était richement ornée de pilastres dorés, de plafond en moulures de feuillages, d'ornements moulés en or et de grands miroirs alternés de murs blancs étaient plaqués dans toute la pièce. C'était tout simplement incroyable; une immense table en forme de « U » décorée de napperons blancs brodés, encadrait la pièce afin de laisser une piste de danse au centre, permettant ainsi libre court aux danses traditionnelles sur ce carrelage ocre brillant comme du marbre. Mon cœur battait la chamade, surtout en remarquant les petites boules de lumières qui volaient sur toute la largueur du plafond... c'était féerique, mais purement magique. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ma fascination qui n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être quand on y réfléchissait. Je me sentis un peu bête, et tandis que mon père saluait un de ses amis, je vis Shannon arriver dans ma direction... Elle était si jolie dans sa robe bleu marine cintrée. Tout d'un coup, je resserrais l'empreinte de ma poigne sur mon châle de soie noire par peur d'être ridicule face à elle. Elle arriva toute souriante et me demanda de la suivre car elle avait trouvé nos places. Elle semblait déjà toute excitée, et je commençai à me demander si elle n'avait pas déjà un peu trop abusé du punch. Mon père me fit signe d'y aller et je lâchais son bras, un peu à contre cœur car je me sentais beaucoup moins vulnérable avec lui face à cette fausse de botrucs... Aussitôt que mon bras quittait celui de mon père, Shannon prit le mien et m'emmena plus loin.

-Alors ma jolie Astoria, comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien...

- Hmm... Ton maquillage est superbe ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi bien maquillée. Tu es trooop belle ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Caroline !... Mais pourquoi gardes-tu ton châle comme ceci ? Je tiens à voir ta robe moi et puis tu vas finir par mourir de chaud si tu continues à stresser comme ça, reprend toi !

Elle prit mon châle et le cala dans ma petite pochette.

-Voilà qui est mieux ! Wouaah ! Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es magnifique ! J'aime trop ta robe ! Aaaargh, je suis jalouse ! Le vert foncé te va si bien... surtout rehaussé de broderies noires ! Aah, tu as un talent incroyable pour la couture.

-Merci... Mais pas la peine de le crier comme ça... tout le monde nous regarde.

Shannon releva la tête, regardant dans tous les sens tout en continuant notre marche vers je ne savais où d'ailleurs.

-Quelle idée ! Tu parles, le nouveau sujet de conversation c'est l'aventure amoureuse de Mrs Millers avec un moldu venu d'Italie. J'ai trouvé nos places, on a de la chance nous sommes proches l'une de l'autre, par contre j'ai le regret de te dire que Pansy Parkinson n'est pas loin... Et qu'il y a aussi toute la crème aristocratique qui compose nos amis les plus chers.

Je regardais mon amie aux cheveux blonds, l'ironie n'avait jamais était son fort.

-Génial, enfin, on est toute les deux, c'est déjà ça. On sera plus fortes pour les ignorer.

Nous zigzaguions entre les différents invités afin d'arriver à nos places. Je n'y faisais vraiment pas attention, trop occupée à essayer de passer inaperçu. Tout d'un coup, des éclats de rires commençaient à se faire entendre, et mon estomac faisait des nœuds... La soirée serait longue, j'en étais persuadée.

La pression de la main de Shannon se fit plus importante et je me décidai de sortir de mes pensées. Je constatais avec appréhension que nous étions arrivées à destination, la vue qui s'offrait sous mes yeux me redonna toute contenance. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment propice pour jouer la fille faible face à de telles personnes imbues d'elles mêmes qui plus est.  
Pansy Parkinson rigolait à gorge déployée, parlant surement de sa dernière victime en date. Blaise Zabini souriait calmement et restait sérieux, peut-être se moquait-il de cette peste. Millicent Bustrode, venue surement en compagnie de son oncle et sa tante, avait une robe qui n'arrangeait en rien son physique disgracieux. Adrian Pucey parlait de son admission dans la prestigieuse école de Quidditch du Nord de l'Angleterre, je ne l'avais jamais apprécié car ce n'était qu'un vantard qui jouait souvent de son physique avantageux. Un peu plus loin Terence Higgs écoutait d'une oreille discrète Adrian préférant observer sa fiancée, Daisy Nightingal une sang-pur de Serdaigle, qui discutait avec Mrs Prescott et sa fille d'à peine 14 ans. Le meilleur des pires pour la fin, Drago Malefoy qui semblait trouver un intérêt particulier à regarder au loin, se regardant surement dans un miroir adjacent.

-Tiens, tiens, voilà donc la folle à lier Greengrass et sa copine la doxy dévoreuse d'hommes. Siffla Pansy stoppant net son fou rire.

-Tu vas voir espèce de-... ! Commença Shannon.

Je postais mon bras devant Shannon afin de parer toute attaque aussi bien physique que verbale envers cette pitiponk qui ne méritait aucunement notre attention avoir un haut rang était parfois avantageux dans ce genre de situation, notre éducation nous interdisait de répondre aux insultes des gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Millicent Bustrode pouffa l'espace de quelques secondes...

-Astoria, je crois que ta place est située à ma gauche, je t'en prie viens t'asseoir. Intervint Blaise avec un sourire aimable.

En cet instant, je ne l'avais jamais autant apprécié. Bien sur, mon affection pour lui venait du fait qu'il était sorti avec ma sœur, mais je n'avais jamais eu à me plaindre de lui et ses bonnes manières. Pour m'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas, je lui en serai surement reconnaissante à vie à vrai dire il avait souvent eu l'occasion d'assister à mes éclats de voix et me connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que ma patience avait des limites plus que restreintes.

-J'arrive, dis-je conciliante.

Enfin, ma part de raison partit plus vite que prévu lorsque je remarquai avec effroi qui était mon voisin de gauche : le veracrasse qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, avait tout fait pour me déstabiliser et qui n'avait de cesse d'observer le miroir en face de lui. Je décidai de l'ignorer afin de ne pas lui porter satisfaction, mais il avait d'ors et déjà levé les yeux dans ma direction après avoir entendu la voix de Blaise. Ses yeux si froids ne cillèrent pas, cela ne m'étonnait guère de sa part mais j'aurai apprécié lui faire perdre son aisance supérieure l'espace d'une seconde, mais il détourna aussitôt son regard pour retourner à son occupation précédente... Et dire que je m'étais donnée tant de mal avec regret je constatai que le regard que je sentais sur moi depuis notre arrivée n'était autre que celui d'Adrian Pucey, un regard plein de convoitise qui réprima des frissons le long de mon épiderme. Je m'assis le plus calmement possible à côté de Blaise et Shannon prit place en face de moi, évidemment, Pucey était situé à sa droite... Il affichait à présent un sourire, le genre de sourire qui faisait sa réputation.

-Je vais vous chercher des verres, vous voulez boire quelque chose de particulier, Shannon, Astoria ? Interrompit Zabini, se levant de sa chaise.

-Non, rien de particulier, prends ce que tu veux, merci. Dis-je.

-Je veux bien un verre de punch à la papaye si possible. Merci. Demanda Shannon avec une légère courbette.

Je lançai un regard à Shannon, cherchant à lui signaler que ce n'était pas vraiment convenable mais elle s'en fichait totalement jetant quelques œillades vers la piste de danse, se retournant par la même occasion ce qui clouait toute discussion. Je me retrouvai donc seule, entendant les commérages de Pansy et Millicent en fond, puis tout d'un coup l'éternel soupire de Drago Malefoy fendit l'air. Je lui jetai un regard noir, lui signalant mon envie imminente de lui tordre le cou, mais il ne faillit pas observant toujours son éternel point invisible. Je regardai dans la même direction que lui, je plissais un peu les yeux pour mieux voir ce qu'il convoitait les invités étaient tellement nombreux que je ne voyais pas très bien et tout d'un coup, une silhouette longiligne aux longs cheveux blonds platine se démarqua. Mrs Narcissa Malefoy avait toujours eut cette grâce spécifique des femmes de la haute aristocratie, et cela ne l'avait cependant pas exclue de suivre son mari bien que ce dernier suive la voie des ténèbres... Inconsciemment, en l'observant tel que son fils le faisait actuellement, je me rendis compte qu'il avait du lui falloir beaucoup de courage pour soutenir sans dire un mot, malgré sa peine certainement, son mari et son fils vers un avenir qu'elle savait pourtant indécis ou justement, définitif par la mort.

-Astoria, j'ai eu ouïr que lors de la dernière réception tu avais fait sensation ? Coupa Pucey avec son éternel sourire de pervers.

J'allais répliquer quand Pansy choisit d'ouvrir sa bouche de goule puante, trouvant l'occasion plus que favorable à ma descente aux enfers.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire Adrian ! Tu as raté quelque chose ! Elle s'est surement mise à dos tous les aînés, c'était si drôle de l'entendre déblatérer de telles idioties ! Surtout en un tel contexte... Ahahahah !

Je baissais les yeux honteusement parce que je ne savais que faire d'autre pour me calmer. Mes mains serraient ma robe fermement, je me retenais de toutes mes forces de répliquer à cette provocation car je savais où tout cela mènerait et je ne souhaitais pas refaire la même erreur que la dernière fois... Shannon c'était finalement retournée et je n'arrivais à voir la tête qu'elle faisait, j'imaginais très bien qu'elle avait sorti le regard qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'un mec la dégoûtait car je n'entendais déjà plus le rire de Pansy.

-Voilà Daphnée et Blaise... Souligna Drago, qui parla pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée.

Les quelques mots de Malefoy coupèrent court à la discussion. En effet, Zabini et ma sœur arrivaient côte à côte, et le poids qui me plombait la poitrine s'envola aussitôt.

-Bonsoir tout le monde. Dit Daphnée toute souriante.

Ils répondirent tous aimablement, sauf Drago qui se contenta d'un habituel mouvement de tête. Pansy semblait tout d'un coup silencieuse, j'avais toujours su le sentiment d'infériorité qu'elle ressentait en présence de ma sœur, ce qui expliquait son silence soudain et son regard envieux. J'eus envie de rire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment étant donné que Blaise me tendait un verre... de punch. A présent, c'était certain, la soirée allait être longue, vraiment très longue.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, l'immense table en « U » qui cernait la salle était comblée par les nombreux invités, le bruit des discussions formait comme un brouhaha ahurissant qui résonnait encore et encore. J'avais très envie de sortir prendre l'air, car toute cette agitation me donnait la migraine. Je vis Théodore venir vers nous, il avait passé la soirée en compagnie de son père et de sa belle mère, qu'il ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur soit dit en passant, et j'espérais qu'il venait par ici pour nous proposer d'aller ailleurs.

-Bonsoir mes chers convives ! Je suis enfin débarrassé de mes obligations pour le moment, je viens donc m'aérer la tête en votre compagnie. Dit-il en prenant un fauteuil situé derrière pour se mettre en bout de table. Tout se passe bien ?

-Plutôt bien. Répondirent Terence et Blaise d'une même voix.

Logique, ils s'étaient bu une bouteille de Saint Nicolas de Bourgueil à eux tout seuls.

-Tant mieux. Répondit Théodore avec un sourire franc.

Théodore Nott était un des seuls qui faisait parti de mon cercle social depuis que nous avions quitté Poudlard. De toutes ces personnes, il était sans doute celui qui gardait le plus la tête sur les épaules, il avait un tempérament sérieux qu'il gardait constamment, notamment lorsqu'il lisait. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne il avait toujours eut un livre à la main dans le dortoir ou pendant nos permanences. Il passait d'ailleurs la plupart de son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Je l'observais d'un œil distrait, trop fatigué pour engager la conversation. Tout d'un coup, il releva la tête dans ma direction et dit :

-Ca vous dirait si nous allions prendre l'air dans le jardin ? Je vous ferai faire le tour du propriétaire étant donné que le dessert n'est pas encore prêt à être servi, vous allez voir c'est vraiment sympa à voir lors d'une belle nuit d'hivers...

Il avait compris, et je fus soulagé par son initiative, cependant je n'en fis rien, attendant que les autres parlent d'eux-mêmes.

-Excellente idée ! S'exclama Blaise. Deux minutes de plus et Drago allait prendre une pastille de gerbe pour simuler d'être malade !

J'ignorais la remarque de mon soit disant meilleur ami et me levait de ma chaise avec le plus de prestance possible pour montrer qu'il avait tord. Je vis Astoria faire de même peu après moi.

-Il est clair que nous n'avons pas tous la même volonté de patience. Trancha-t-elle.

-Allons-y pendant qu'il ne neige plus, ça nous dégourdira les jambes. Reprit Daphnée se levant elle aussi.

Shannon Valley ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, suivit de Terrence et sa fiancée puis de Pansy et Millicent. Théodore sourit, surement soulagé lui aussi à l'idée de sortir. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la terrasse située derrière le château. Théodore marchait à côté de moi, suivis de près par Terence, Blaise et Adrian qui commençaient déjà à sortir des imbécilités puisqu'ils étaient à présent déniés de tous leurs statuts et qu'ils avaient déjà pas mal de verres dans le sang à leurs actifs. Je me retournais rapidement pour voir si nous n'étions pas suivis par de quelconques gardes. Je tombais nez à nez avec Pansy accompagnée de Millicent, elles jacassaient bien trop à mon goût alors je me décalai légèrement. Daphnée faisait connaissance avec Daisy et cela ne m'étonnai pas d'elle. Shannon Valley, qui était connue pour avoir brisé de nombreux cœurs à Poudlard, faisait de grands gestes et semblait imiter quelqu'un ce qui faisait rire la cadette Greengrass. Par ailleurs, Astoria adoptait un comportement très différent en comparaison du bal de la dernière fois je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle avait pris peur, ce qui m'apportait une satisfaction toute particulière. Au moins, nous n'aurions plus à subir ses paroles irréelles, optimistes et puériles.

Astoria releva la tête au même moment et nos regards se croisèrent je détournai automatiquement l'attention afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas des idées. Certes, elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire, mais pas de quoi retourner Salazard dans sa tombe. Je ne m'attardais pas sur l'ambiance extérieure, aussi belle soit-elle car toute cette neige me glaçait le sang plutôt qu'autre chose à cette heure... même si je l'avais toujours appréciée. Le chemin menant aux jardins était illuminé de ci de là de petites lanternes situées au sol. Je connaissais suffisamment bien l'endroit, Blaise et moi y venions souvent pour voir Théodore.

-Ca fait très veille de Noël tu ne trouves pas ? me dit Théo.

-Hm... Si tu le dis.

Je n'avais nullement envie de partir sur ce sujet, je savais très bien où il voulait en venir. S'étaient-ils passé le mot avec Daphnée ? Par chance il n'insista pas. Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'endroit où Théodore voulait nous conduire, au grand kiosque en bois naturellement blanc avec un dôme couvert d'une pellicule de neige assez importante.

-Lumos. Lança Théo, sortant sa baguette.

Je n'avais absolument pas remarqué que nous avions quitté le chemin éclairé aux lanternes... Etait-ce sans doute du aux nombreuses heures que j'avais passé ou que je passais encore dans l'obscurité. La lumière provenant de sa baguette nous aveugla tous un instant, puis s'atténua. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir la mienne, je n'avais pas prévu de prendre mes gants et je ne voulais pas me geler les doigts pour le plaisir de ces dames.

- Suivez-moi. Continua-t-il avec le sourire.

Nous le firent sans objection, de toute façon nous savions tous très bien que nous étions bien mieux loin de toute cette agitation de la haute société. Nous étions tous, sans exception, accommodés à ce monde sans en avoir fait le choix c'était tout simplement dans notre sang. Même le froid ne nous dérangeait pas, enfin mes doigts commençaient à devenir douloureux mais cette torture paraissait bien plus douce par rapport au supplice vécu à l'intérieur de la salle de bal. Je relevai légèrement la tête pour regarder le ciel. A présent, seul quelques nuages gris perçaient dans l'obscurité malgré les quelques branches d'arbres qui m'obstruaient la vue ces nuages traversés par les rayons de la demi-lune. La neige ne tomberait surement plus. Cette veille de Noël n'était pas s'en me rappeler mon Noël de l'année précédente, à dire vrai, j'ignorais si je pouvais donner une médaille au titre... En vérité, depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas célébré cet évènement ?

_**« Joyeux Noël mon chéri... – Il est encore là ? – O-Oui... – Mère, jusqu'à quand cela va-t-il durer ? Que dois-je faire pour gagner son pardon ? –Malheureusement mon Drago, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour l'instant. Mais... Promets moi que tu ne feras rien incluant ta mise en danger ou... –Vous êtes fatiguée, allez dormir à présent... et Joyeux Noël quand même Mère.»**_

Ayant laissé mes pensées vagabonder une fois de trop, je constatai que tout le monde avait disparu... Ils avaient donc filé, autant en faire de même et puis après tout je connaissais plutôt bien les lieux. Tout d'un coup, passant près d'une fontaine cerclée de haies, je perçus un bruit de mouvement et m'arrêtai aussitôt.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite Pucey ! Tu es complètement saoul ! Cria une voix qui m'était familière.

-Ahahah... Astoria, nous savons toi et moi que tu en meurs d'envie... Laisse toi faire... Chuchota la voix de cet ivrogne d'Adrian.

Inconsciemment, je restai là à écouter, ne distinguant seulement que des masses sombres à deux ou trois mètres plus loin. Je ne souhaitais pas intervenir, cela ne me concernait pas après tout, mais je voulais juste voir la fin, ou le début, mais cela dépendait surement des points de vues de plus je doutais fortement qu'il y ait un début de quoique ce soit.

Un immense jet de lumière rouge jaillit d'une baguette, et grâce à cette lumière, je pus enfin remarquer que le sort qui venait d'être jeté avait été lancé par Astoria.

-Ne t'approche plus de moi ou la dernière chose que tu verras provenant de moi sera un faisceau de lumière verte ! Tu m'as bien compris Adrian Pucey ignoble scroutt-à-pétards ?

Adrian semblait être couché au sol, le nez en sang étant donné qu'il se le tenait très fermement. Ma foi, ce spectacle valait bien toutes les distractions du monde. Je n'avais jamais supporté Adrian, surtout lors de nos années à Poudlard. Il se donnait tellement plus d'importance... Il avait peut-être un physique avantageux, mais ses conquêtes n'égalaient absolument pas les miennes. J'eus envie de rire, mais je repris conscience bien vite. Je constatai par ailleurs avec regret que ces derniers temps, je contrôlais bien moins mes émotions je devais reprendre le dessus au plus vite, et particulièrement en cet instant.

-M-Malefoy ? S'étonna Astoria à tout juste un mètre de moi, rouge comme une écharpe Griffondor et tentant de se redonner un peu de prestance.

Je l'ignorai et continuai mon chemin, les autres ne devaient plus être très loin. Le bruit de ses pas très peu espacés me laissa entendre qu'elle courait, et dans ma direction.

-Je t'ai parlé ! Insista la cadette Greengrass en arrivant à côté de moi.

-Oui, et j'aurai préféré ne pas entendre.

-Tu-... ! Imbécile ! Depuis quand étais-tu là à nous épier ?

-Parce qu'il y a un « nous » ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu as laissé comprendre à Adrian... Tu es donc ce genre de fille ? Ma foi, c'est intéressant... Ah, et je ne vous épiais pas, je suis tombé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, nuance.

Astoria perdait tous ces moyens. Elle qui se croyait pourtant supérieure en se permettant de me répondre de la sorte. Je croyais être enfin débarrassé d'elle, mais je me trompais.

-Tu ne me connais absolument pas Malefoy, alors arrête avec tes conclusions hâtives, à moins que tu ne veuilles toi aussi finir comme Pucey ?

-C'est une menace ?

-Non, un conseil.

-Quelle différence y a-t-il entre les deux, tu peux me le dire Greengrass ?

-Si tu étais un tant soit peu intelligent, je n'aurai pas à te donner la différence entre les deux !

Je continuais de marcher, et Astoria continuais de me suivre. Cette discussion ralentissait beaucoup trop à mon goût le rythme de mes pas.

-Et toi, si tu étais intelligente, tu ne me suivrais pas ainsi sans même savoir où je vais.

Le silence qui suivit m'indiqua qu'elle paraissait étonnée, encore une fois cela m'importait vraiment peu. J'allais enfin pouvoir accélérer le mouvement afin de rester un minimum de temps avec cette fille volage.

-Qu- ! Et toi, tu te crois supérieur parce que tu ne veux pas geler tes petits doigts d'aristocrate en sortant ta baguette au lieu d'avancer à l'aveuglette ?

-Qui te dis que j'avance à l'aveuglette ?... Ecoute Greengrass, cette discussion ne nous mènera à rien, j'aime autant conserver ma salive pour des discussions plus constructives.

-Tu avances à l'aveuglette, et en plus tu as peur, la preuve est que bien que je t'ennuie avec « notre discussion » tu restes près de moi et pour preuve de ce que j'avance, tu ne marches pas de tes pas secs et vifs de d'habitude !

Moi peur ? Ignorait-elle donc qu'un Malefoy n'avait jamais peur ? Certes, ce bois était sombre, froid et dépeuplé, mais je n'avais absolument pas peur de me retrouver seul ici... Un souvenir surgit de ma mémoire sans le vouloir, celui où après avoir été punis par McGonagall, j'avais du me rendre dans la forêt interdite en compagnie de Potter... Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une aussi grande peur, entre autres évidement, mais cette première confrontation avec Lord Voldemort restera à jamais gravée. Ce petit bois avait comme un air de déjà vu tout d'un coup.

-Astoria, je n'ai que faire de tes observations psychologiques de ma personne. A présent, si tu souhaite vraiment retrouver tout le monde, je te _conseille_ de me suivre.

Mes derniers mots eurent l'effet escompté car la jeune Greengrass me suivit sans protester. Je la regardai rapidement et remarquai qu'elle faisait tout pour contenir sa colère et j'avouai que c'était toujours aussi divertissent, autant que ma première venue chez elle. Je regardai à nouveau devant moi, suivant le chemin un peu hasardeux qui nous mènerait à l'endroit où j'étais sur d'y retrouver tout le monde. Théodore était prévisible, quoiqu'en dise et critique Greengrass.

-Tu me ferais presque pitié tant tes efforts pour paraitre plus « docile » sont vains... Lâchai-je.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, sans pour autant arrêter sa marche.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy ? Et puis, encore faudrait-il que tu saches ce que « pitié » signifie, car je doute en connaissant tes antécédents, que cela fasse parti de ton vocabulaire courant !

C'en était trop, je stoppai tout mouvement et me confrontai à elle avec mon regard le plus menaçant. Elle recula soudainement d'un pas, et je la vis perdre peu à peu toute contenance.

-J'ai malheureusement dépassé mon quotta de patience à t'accorder... Arrêtes de croire que tu me connais, ou pense me connaitre, car ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, je ne te permets pas de me parler davantage sur ce ton provocateur... C'est la confrontation que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Et bien la voilà, mais sache que tu t'avances sur une pente glissante.

Au fur et à mesure de mon discours, je m'étais approché d'elle, et elle reculait à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée contre un arbre sans possibilité de fuite... Si son regard paraissait effrayé quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait d'ors et déjà retrouvé toute sa force de caractère et son regard s'alluma d'une lueur encore inconnue.

-Et toi alors ? Ce n'est pas en te donnant des airs supérieurs et évasifs que tu réussiras à gagner à nouveau de l'estime... Je te parle comme il me convient de parler à une personne telle que toi Malefoy! Essaye de faire une introspection de ta vraie personne, et non celle que tu veux montrer, et tu constateras que ce n'est pas moi qui cherche la confrontation. Tu sais quel est ton véritable problème ? Ce n'est pas moi, mais ton manque constant de confiance envers les gens qui t'entourent. Et sache que je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi, alors tes tentatives d'intimidations sont _vaines_.

J'étais sous le choc après un tel discours, et ne savait plus quoi répondre... Astoria en profita et repoussa violement mon bras droit afin de passer... Mais je n'en avais pas encore fini avec elle, surtout après une telle humiliation. Je lui saisissais le poignet gauche pour empêcher sa fuite.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement espèce de veracrasse ! S'époumona-t-elle, tentant de saisir sa baguette mais je fus plus rapide et la lui prit.

Les nuages qui cachaient plus tôt la pleine lune disparurent l'espace d'un instant et je pus enfin voir son visage correctement. Elle releva aussitôt les yeux, surprise par l'intensité de la lumière si soudaine.

-Drago Malefoy redonne moi ma baguette _tout de suite_ !

Je resserrai l'emprise de ma main sur son poignet et elle fit la grimace. Elle intensifia tout comme moi son regard, et ses prunelles vertes semblèrent devenir plus sombre.

-Non. J'attends des excuses, avant.

-Ah oui ? Et bien tu risques d'attendre longtemps. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

-Un proverbe moldu ? Comme c'est drôle... Sais-tu que tu n'es pas vraiment en position de force pour me dire de telles choses?

-Et alors ? Je me contrefiche bien de ma position vis-à-vis de toi, tu te sens obligé d'utiliser la force parce que TU te sens soudainement inférieur, espèce de lâche!

Je relâchais son poignet, non parce qu'Astoria avait raison mais parce qu'un recourt à la violence et l'intimidation ne marchait pas avec elle... Il fallait donc que j'utilise un moyen plus radical et surement plus déstabilisant. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir aussi facilement. Je rangeais sa baguette dans ma veste pour parer toute attaque.  
Elle frottait son poignet devenu légèrement rouge en affichant une expression de souffrance; je pris un peu de neige et m'approchai doucement d'elle, elle sursauta et se mit sur la défensive automatiquement, craignant que je ne réitère l'action.

- Laisse-moi faire... Murmurai-je.

Elle ne bougeait plus, j'en profitai pour prendre son poignet avec le plus de délicatesse possible et elle ne contesta pas, répriment seulement un léger gémissement de douleur. La neige commençait à me faire mal aux mains, mais peu m'importait. Je portais la neige à son poignet et la posait dessus pour éviter tout risque de gonflement ou de bleu... la trace de ma main sur son poignet gauche était vraiment apparente... Je ne voulais pas créer de scandale lors de cette soirée d'où mon intérêt pour faire disparaitre cette marque. Je sentis son regard sur moi l'espace d'une seconde, mais elle ne semblait pas chercher à comprendre mon changement de comportement si soudain, et j'en remerciai Merlin.

Une fois la neige complètement fondue, la marque avait désenflée, mais je n'en relâchais cependant pas sa main... elle ne put esquisser aucun mouvement car son poignet était encore trop douloureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu-...

Je posai ma main libre sur sa hanche droite afin de la rapprocher de moi, elle chercha alors à me repousser de sa main valide mais ma force dépassait largement la sienne même avec la meilleure volonté du monde... Je laissais glisser ma main droite sur son bras gauche faisant légèrement tomber son châle de soie noire et je remarquai que cela créa l'effet souhaité... De légers frissons passèrent le long de son bras.

-Lâche moi Malefoy, sale pervers vous êtes tous les mêmes ! S'énerva Astoria, les joues tintées d'un joli rose.

Je lui souriais, lui signalant qu'à présent je la dominais largement. J'approchai mon visage du sien, et elle détourna la tête, mes lèvres effleurant ainsi sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser les miens.  
Ce genre de confrontation valait mille fois mieux qu'une confrontation verbale... elle restait une femme après tout. Je décidai de pousser l'aventure plus loin puisqu'elle continuait de faire barrière je voulais la voir devenir faible et fragile, perdant tout contrôle sous mes mains. Je laissai glisser le plus lentement possible mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou et décidai d'y laisser quelques baisers... Elle ne réagissait toujours pas et cela commençait fortement à m'énerver. Je lui pris le menton et la forçait à tourner la tête dans ma direction, mais ses yeux restaient clos.

-Ouvre les yeux. Ordonnai-je.

-Non.

-Souhaites-tu réellement que j'emploie à nouveau la force... Astoria ?

Mon ton menaçant provoqua sa réaction et elle les ouvrit... Ce que j'y vis provoqua davantage mon envie ses yeux remplis de haine attirèrent chez moi une convoitise jusqu'alors inconnue. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec d'autres filles : avec la délicatesse d'un gentleman. Astoria n'y répondit qu'au bout de quelques minutes... Elle était finalement « comme toute les autres » et sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, une sensation désagréable secoua mon estomac... la déception. Je l'aurai cru plus résistante...

Soudain, elle approfondit le baiser et je la suivis. Oui, comme toute les autres. Elle s'était fait avoir si facilement dans mon jeu de séduction, celle pour qui j'éprouvais plus tôt un certain respect devint alors pitoyable. Prit dans le feu de l'action, je relâchais ses mains pour caresser son corps et elle passa aussitôt ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Nous ne nous arrêtions pas, et j'avoue que cela ne me gênait pas réellement. Je n'avais pas prit soin de moi depuis plusieurs temps et ce retour à la débauche corporelle me rappelait l'homme que j'étais avant cette air des Ténèbres. Astoria glissa une de ses mains contre mon torse et je la laissais faire... à mon plus grand regret. J'eus soudain une sensation bizarre au niveau de la gorge et stoppai net notre baiser.

-Maintenant, qui est en position de faiblesse Malefoy ? Trancha Astoria, brandissant sa baguette sous ma gorge, les yeux brillants de colère et un sourire vainqueur collé au visage.

Je gardai mon sang froid, bien que la surprise soit au rendez-vous, je ne la laisserai pas avoir satisfaction... Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit récemment sur Astoria Greengrass. C'est une fille différente, vraiment très différente. Je reculai, elle ne bougeait pas.

-Tu es maligne... Dis-je d'un ton glacial.

-Plus que toi c'est certain. Répliqua-t-elle.

Je rigolais. Je me retrouvai sans le vouloir à me comparer à elle ce n'était pas nos différences qui nous séparaient en cet instant. Après avoir repris légèrement mon souffle je concluais notre conversation.

-Et c'est pour cela que je commence à t'apprécier, Astoria Greengrass...

-Ce n'est pas réciproque.

Elle gardait son calme olympien, baguette brandie, sans trembler.

-Viens, les autres risquent fort de croire des choses si nous ne les rejoignons pas dans les minutes qui suivent... Et ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites n'est-ce pas ? Surtout si je leur fait part de ton altercation avec Adrian...

Je l'entendis grogner. Je ne lui proposai pas mon bras, son état de nerf était beaucoup trop amusant... même si je pense que lui proposer aurait davantage envenimé les choses je préférai savourer le moment présent, après tout, demain c'était Noël.

**« Je n'entends plus que le bruit de tes pas sur la neige encore fraiche. N'essaye plus d'être aussi froide que cette neige car tes joues rosies par la gêne ne te rendent que plus belle. » Drago Malefoy**

* * *

_Je suis très heureuse de voir que mon premier chapitre vous ait plu. Je m'étais vraiment donnée du mal, et vos commentaires m'ont donné beaucoup plus confiance pour la suite. Merci donc à Elolo96GM et Constance Alinor. J'espère que vous avez aimé autant celui-ci que le premier. Je souhaite faire durer une relation particulière entre Drago et Astoria, car Drago est un personnage froid et particulier. Il lui faut du temps pour s'adapter aux gens qu'il rencontre, et avec Astoria c'est tout aussi différent et important._

_J'ai décidé de créer un blog pour héberger des montages, des photos des personnages... afin que ça rende tout cela plus attrayant. Passez sur mon profil pour avoir le lien si l'envie vous dit. :)_  
_Ah! J'ai remarqué que j'avaisfait des erreurs dans mon chapitre précédent, Astoria est en 6e année et non 7e. Je suis obligée d'attendre de publier ce chapitre pour modifier le précédent. Voilà, pardonnez moi cette erreur. _

_En espérant vous revoir aux prochains chapitres._


	3. Insouciance

**« J'ai besoin d'une autre histoire, quelque chose qui pourra changer mon cœur. J'aimerai pouvoir me confesser jusqu'à ce que le rouge de mes mains salies disparaisse avec tous mes secrets. » Drago Malefoy**

Le pub des Trois Balais était déjà bien rempli de monde en cette année 1999 qui commençait tout juste. Le café noir que je buvais en compagnie de Blaise et Théodore me faisait oublier que mon père rentrait au manoir à la fin de la semaine, l'espace de quelques minutes. Nous étions venus ici, bien que m'en déplaise, Théodore devait venir chercher des parchemins neufs venant d'Egypte vendus uniquement chez Scribenpenne. L'idée de revenir ici déclencha un sentiment étrange en moi, j'étais tiraillé entre le regret et le bon souvenir. Finalement, Blaise avait réussi à me convaincre de les accompagner, après tout, comme mon père allez être libéré, le pire n'était plus que passé.

-Drago, quelque chose me turlupine depuis Noël... que faisais-tu avec Astoria ? Elle avait l'air d'être dans tous ses états quand vous nous avez rejoint, sortis d'on ne sait où...

Je regardai Blaise et affichai un sourire narquois habituel. Je vis Théodore soupirer et sourire à la suite. Blaise, lui, fronça les sourcils.

-Je te préviens, si tu lui as fait quoique ce soit de mauvais... Continua mon meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon Blaise ?

-Ce que ça peut me faire ? D'une, c'est la petite sœur de Daphnée, et de deux, je l'apprécie.

-Tu l'apprécies ? Qui te dit que je ne l'apprécie pas aussi ?

-C'est bien ça le problème justement !

Théodore buvait son thé silencieusement, jouant le simple spectateur.

-Toi et moi savons tout à fait comment tu agis avec les filles Drago. Je veux simplement que tu laisses Astoria en dehors de tes combines malsaines.

-Depuis quand es-tu aussi préoccupé du sort de la cadette Greengrass ? Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne lui ai rien fait. C'est elle qui s'enflamme pour une simple remarque, tu devrais le savoir. Satisfait ? Tranchai-je, reprenant une gorgée de café.

Blaise sembla grincer des dents, mais mit un terme à la conversation. Théodore releva les yeux de son thé et dit :

-Je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment à te faire de soucis pour Astoria Greengrass, Blaise. Le fait est que si Drago l'apprécie, c'est bien parce qu'elle lui est inaccessible par son fort caractère. Donc, elle sait amplement se défendre.

Je préférais quand Théodore conservait son statut de spectateur silencieux. Blaise me regarda avec un regard amusé, semblant faire abstraction de ce qui l'avait dérangé quelques minutes plus tôt. J'avais choisi volontairement de passer sous silence les événements du bal. C'était plutôt un avantage, autant en ma faveur qu'en ma défaveur ; c'était notre petit secret. Petit secret, de ceux qu'on cache au fin fond d'une boîte mais qu'on ne peut oublier... Comment l'oublier ?

Le bar des Trois Balais était habité d'odeurs multiples, aussi bien dégagées par les boissons que par les clients. Une odeur de vieux meuble fraichement lustré venait parfois rompre ce parfum, tout comme l'odeur du tabac des pipes des quelques fumeurs. Le parquet vieillis teinté de gris semblait poussiéreux, mais d'aspect uniquement.  
Soudain, un léger courant d'air frais passa sur mes jambes un court instant, indiquant l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes dans le pub. Je n'y prêtai guère attention, relançant la conversation avec mes deux compagnons.

-J'ai décidé de poursuivre mes études. Dis-je d'un ton monotone.

Théodore leva légèrement la tête, son regard restait imperturbable, tandis que Blaise s'engoua légèrement en buvant son café.

-C'est vrai ? s'écria-t-il en essuyant le coin de sa bouche discrètement. Enfin, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, mais... t'entendre dire ça alors que tu m'avais dit vouloir te jeter de la tour d'astronomie si tu restais un an de plus à Poudlard... Je suppose que la décision ne t'appartient pas entièrement.

-Exact... Mais c'est aussi bien comme ça. A vrai dire, j'y réfléchissais depuis quelques semaines... Mon père a juste poussé le projet plus loin.

-Laisse moi deviner... tu vas étudier le droit. Affirma Théo.

-Je te vois bien en homme de loi, travaillant au ministère. Tu sais que tu travailleras aux côtés des Aurors dans ce cas ?

-C'est bien l'unique chose qui me contrarie... Soulignai-je.

-J'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter se lançait dans ce domaine...

-Qui ne le sait pas ! Coupa Blaise d'un ton sarcastique.

Je ne continuais pas sur ce sujet sensible. Mes deux amis ignoraient en partie que c'était grâce à Saint-Potter si j'étais encore parmi eux à l'heure actuelle ; mais aussi, si mon père était à présent libre.

-Viens Caroline... On va trouver une autre table... Murmura une voix qui ne me semblait pas inconnue.

-Mais elle est très bien celle-ci Tori... et puis le pub est bondé ! Ne fais pas la difficile ! Trancha une autre voix, plus distinctement que la première.

Je regardai dans la direction des voix en question, à tout juste un mètre de nous, juste après avoir entendu le surnom « Tori »... Surnom, qui, sonna comme une douce chansonnette à mes oreilles, renvoyant à des souvenirs plus que distrayants.  
Dès lors que mes prunelles grises croisèrent son regard, Astoria baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils et marmonnant des mots imperceptibles. La dite Caroline pris une chaise et s'installa à la table voisine de la notre. Unique table libre.  
L'expression de Blaise changea en quelques secondes, je trouvais cela suspect mais n'en fit rien pour éviter tout mal entendu.

-Bonjour Astoria ! Lança-t-il faisant trembler légèrement sa tasse.

-Bonjour Blaise, Théo et... Malefoy.

Le ton de dédain qu'Astoria venait d'employer ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Sa présence en elle-même pour être exact. Si Théo avait hoché la tête en signe de salut, ma fierté m'interdisait d'en faire de même.

-Qui est donc la charmante personne qui t'accompagne ? Reprit mon meilleur ami.

-Ah, voici Caroline Frent. Caroline, je pense que tu sais déjà à qui tu as à faire...

-Bien sur, enchantée. Salua l'amie d'Astoria d'une rapide courbette avant de faire signe à l'un des serveurs.

-L'enchantement est partagé ! Dit Blaise avec un sourire charmeur.

Cet imbécile possédait un don particulier pour adoucir l'atmosphère quand elle devenait trop pesante. Théodore, lui, n'accordait aucune espèce d'importance à nos voisines tout comme moi et cela me rassura.  
Tandis que les discussions de courtoisies allaient bon train entre Blaise et les filles, je tentais avec le plus de calme possible d'ignorer les regards lourds de sens de la cadette Greengrass.

Quand le serveur passa prendre les commandes, Théodore commanda un autre thé en sortant l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier acheté plus tôt... Bien que l'absence de conversation ne m'importunait pas le moins du monde, dans une telle situation de solitude j'aurai aimé entendre l'habituel dialogue intellectuel de Théo... Afin de ne pas passer pour un imbécile aux yeux des autres clients du pub.  
Tout d'un coup, Blaise se tourna vers moi... j'espérais que ce n'était pas dans le dessin de me mettre dans la conversation.

-Tu es bien silencieux Drago. Chuchota-t-il.

-Plait-il ? Lançai-je indifférent.

-… Il ne plait à ce cher Malefoy que de participer à des discussions avec des personnes si peu... _distinguées_ que nous.

J'aimerais pouvoir l'ignorer. Mais chacun de ses mots étaient comme des épines de roses que je me devais de couper. J'aimerais pouvoir lui arracher ce sourire arrogant. Seulement les mots ne lui semblent être que futilité lorsqu'ils sortent de ma bouche.

-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, Greengrass.

Mes yeux se retrouvèrent confrontés aux siens. Comme toujours, je n'y trouvai que du défi... et cela convenait parfaitement à mon désir de décompenser toute ma spoliation du moment.

-Asto', on était venue là pour parler de Jason et moi... Coupa son amie, surement dans le but d'éviter quelconque confrontation ; de quoi s'occupait-elle ?

-Oui, tu as raison. Profitons-en pendant qu'il est cloîtré au château... Reprit Astoria en détournant la tête.

Blaise les laissa à leur conversation, s'intéressant à la lecture de Théo...

-Quelles nouvelles cher ami ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils parlent de la libération de ton père, Drago. Répondit Théo sans lever les yeux de son journal ce qui ne me laissait entendre rien de bon.

-Ah oui ?

Blaise se rapprocha de Théodore afin de lire l'article à son tour. Il le lut à voix haute :

-« _Comme annoncé il y a peu, le procès de Lucius Malefoy présidé par le juge Edgard Kuningan et qui s'est déroulé le 3 Janvier dernier a finalement aboutis à sa libération. Il est important de souligner que la décision a été prise et votée en sa faveur aussi bien par les jurés que par les magistrats. Cette décision, soumises à de nombreuses critiques les fois précédentes, a pu être remise en question grâce au soutient de l'Elu, le jeune Harry James Potter. En effet, ce dernier a pris part au procès en tant que témoin et a affirmé que Lucius Malefoy avait suffisamment payé de ses erreurs__; par ailleurs, il a rappelé à l'Assemblée qu'il n'aurait pas triomphé de Lord Voldemort sans «__l'aide__» de Narcissa Malefoy née Black et de son fils Drago Malefoy. Tous ces éléments ont donc tranché les différents avis pour finalement faire pencher la balance et ainsi, permettre sa libération. En apprenant la décision du juge, et alors que l'audience se terminait nous avons assistés à une scène des plus cocasse puisque l'héritier Malefoy a tenu à serrer la main de Monsieur Potter en guise de remerciement. Cette scène est un exemple remarquable pour tous les sorciers car celui qui fut notre sauveur nous a montré une fois de plus qu'il suffit de pardonner pour continuer d'avancer. Après ce court épisode, la famille Malefoy n'a tenu à faire aucune déclaration, cependant grâce à quelques informateurs nous avons appris que le jeune Drago Malefoy allait reprendre ses études à l'étranger sous les ordres de son père. Selon nos sources, ce dernier souhaite faire taire les nombreuses rumeurs qui concernent leur passé, et menacent leur acquittement pour un nouveau départ.»_ ...

Blaise me regarda avec un léger froncement de sourcils après avoir fini sa lecture, attendant surement ma réaction. Je ne comprenais pas l'acharnement des médias, ne pouvaient-ils donc pas nous laisser en paix ? Surtout qu'une fois encore, Potter ramassait tous les honneurs. Certes, je lui avais serré la main pour montrer que je lui étais reconnaissant, mais il n'y avait rien dans ce geste qui ne sous entende une possible abdication des pêchers et autre niaiserie médiatique digne des romans de gare.

-Les journalistes semblent plus au courant que nous. Ils en savent certainement plus sur ton compte que nous ne le saurons jamais. Remarqua Théodore avec sarcasme.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment à ton avantage sur la photo en plus... On dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis 3 jours dessus, normal qu'ils disent des horreurs après. Ajouta mon meilleur ami avec un léger sourire.

-C'est... commençai-je.

-...ridicule ! Enfin Caroline ressaisis toi, tu ne vois donc pas qu'il se fiche de toi ?

Nous regardâmes Astoria avec des airs étonnés, ne sachant pas à qui elle s'adressait au départ. Plusieurs clients avaient cessé leur discours après l'interaction plus que vive de la cadette Greengrass, le silence qui en suivit la mis en alerte et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, tout comme celles de son amie… Elle bafouilla des excuses avant de retourner à ses occupations. Cette action était incongrue, indigne d'une Sang-Pure encore une fois. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, pour cacher son gène sous un geste de fierté. Seulement, j'étais le seul à le savoir.  
Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de leur conversation; après tout, n'avait-elle pas fini parfaitement ma phrase et par la suite, captée notre entière attention? Ni de Théo ou de Blaise ne parlèrent, eux aussi absorbés par Caroline et Astoria. Nous avions toujours été de nature curieuse tous les trois, particulièrement quand cela concernait le malheur des autres…

-Astoria, calme toi enfin… Chuchota Frent. Je te le répète, il m'a assuré qu'il ne prenait que des cours de soutient en littérature et qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Olivia.

-Ah oui ? Et elle lui demande de retirer son pantalon pour lui instruire l'aspect si particulier de la communication verbale? Lança Astoria avec un ton sarcastique qu'elle avait déjà utilisé contre moi.

Je vis Blaise se retenir de rire tandis que Théo arquait un sourcil feignant toujours de lire son journal. Caroline Frent sembla soudainement **très** mal à l'aise. Elle ne trouva rien à redire alors Astoria continua de plus belles… Mes deux compères et moi-même ne regrattâmes point de nous être ainsi joint à leur discussion de chiffons. Cela allait sans dire, qu'elle valait mille fois mieux que La Gazette du Sorcier et leurs calomnies entêtantes.

-Ecoute Caroline, s'il faut que je sois crue pour que tu comprennes que ton inculte de « petit copain » ne vaut pas plus qu'un troll en claquettes, je n'hésiterai pas ! Quitte à ce que tu sois blessée ou que tu me maudisses !

Frent baissa la tête, retenant lamentablement ses larmes.

-I-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Suffoqua-t-elle pour dissimuler un sanglot.

-Ma pauvre, tu devrais écouter Shannon plus souvent… ne sais-tu donc pas que le passe temps favoris des hommes après des parties de jambes en l'air c'est le mensonge ? Jason n'est certainement pas le dernier à avoir signé pour entrer dans le club. Cesse de te morfondre à présent, ça ne te servira à rien de pleurer, il ne te mérite pas et tu vaux beaucoup plus que ça, Caroline.

Le discours moralisateur et froid tenu par Astoria était bien trop dramatique à mon goût. Au fond que savait-elle des hommes ? Ce n'est certainement du haut de ses 16 ans qu'elle peut affirmer tout connaître des hommes... Quant à son amie, était-ce donc une manie chez les jeunes filles de leur génération que de s'attarder à tenter misérablement de cacher leurs faiblesses ? Plus le temps passait et plus l'envie de partir me rongeait les sangs. Je jetai un regard lourd à Blaise lui signalant mon agacement et il hocha la tête avant de finir d'une traite son café ; je tentais de capter le regard de Théodore pour le prévenir de notre départ mais ce qui suivit fus complètement hors de ma portée... et je savais que je détestais ce qui allait en ressortir. Il posa la Gazette du Sorcier à côté de sa tasse de thé et se tourna en direction des filles habillées aux couleurs de Serpentard.

-Même si cela ne me concerne absolument pas, et non pas que je m'y intéresse, mais je crois que « Jason » ne mérite autant d'attention. A mon avis, Caroline c'est cela ?

Frent hocha la tête, complètement éberluée de voir Théodore Nott prendre la parole pour lui donner conseil.

-... Je disais donc, qu'à mon avis, il se moque délibérément de toi. Je connais sa famille, les Ells si je ne suis pas dans l'erreur, ils sont des amis proches de mon père. Je connais donc ton petit ami et je l'ai croisé maintes fois en compagnie charmante... charmante certes, mais toujours différente. Ce que ton amie essaye de te dire, de curieuse façon c'est certain, c'est que tu dois cesser cette relation malsaine avant que tu ne souffres trop et que la désillusion ne soit si forte que tu ne t'en remettras surement jamais.

Astoria regardait Théodore comme s'il était un messie, la bouche à demie ouverte. Caroline Frent, elle, était tellement choquée qu'elle en avait oublié de pleurer.

-C-C'est vrai ? Il était vraim-... Commença la jeune fille.

-Puisque je te le dis, crois tu que je perdrais mon temps à te mentir si cela n'était pas vrai ? Quel intérêt y trouverai-je en plus ? Si tu ne me crois pas, libre à toi ; je tenais à te prévenir pour me donner bonne conscience c'est tout. Termina Théodore en se levant pour prendre sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Blaise et moi étions tellement surpris par son interruption que nous ne bougeâmes pas tout de suite de nos chaises. Lorsque que nous retrouvâmes enfin notre motricité, j'enfilai rapidement ma veste avant de laisser de quoi payer nos consommations mais Blaise marqua une pause tandis que Théo était légèrement en avance.

-Vous savez quoi les filles... pour oublier un chagrin d'amour rien de tel qu'une bonne sortie entre amis ! Je fête mon anniversaire le weekend prochain, comme tous les ans on sort en bande dans des endroits branchés le temps d'une soirée donc... étant donné la situation, est-ce que ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ? Proposa celui que j'avais appelé « mon meilleur ami » jusqu'à il y avait encore quelques secondes.

Le bar me sembla silencieux l'espace de quelques secondes, les odeurs qui étaient venues me chatouiller les narines plus tôt disparurent, les légers courants d'air provoqués dès lors que quelqu'un franchissait la porte d'entrée n'étaient plus... tout d'un coup, le monde qui m'entourait semblait n'être devenu que futilités, comme absorbé par un trou noir.  
Un dernier espoir me rattachait encore à la réalité, un simple « non » aurait suffit. Une fois encore, il était question d'Astoria Greengrass et comme une vieille habitude... je me trompais.

* * *

La campagne de Tumbridge Wells au mois de Janvier était un véritable spectacle pour les yeux, et ce spectacle nous était offert sur un plateau d'argent avec la grande propriété des Frent. Je m'étais toujours sentie en sécurité ici, tous ces champs semblaient s'étendre à perte de vue. Certains, bien que recouverts encore d'une fine couche de neige, étaient domestiqués par quelques agriculteurs, mais les plus nombreux restaient vierges. Quelques bois tranchaient avec ces plaines dont on ne voyait la fin, donnant à tout cela une touche de fantastique comme dans les livres pour enfants. La pluie vînt troubler cette contemplation dont je ne me lassais depuis la grande baie vitrée de la chambre de Caroline.

Je dus revenir à « la réalité » quand Shannon me lança un coussin m'incitant ainsi à leur venir en aide pour trouver une tenue convenable... Nous ne savions même pas où nous allions. Fallait-il être habillé sobrement ou de façon décontractée ? Nul ne le savait. La dernière lettre que j'avais reçue de Blaise ne le précisait en aucune manière. Ainsi, nous étions toutes trois, à débattre sur ce que nous allions porter pour cette soirée d'anniversaire. Shannon avait tenu à -je cite- «participer à l'aventure ». Qu'elle aventure ? Je voyais plutôt cette soirée comme un potentiel tremplin à ma mise à mort. Je me demandai encore ce qui avait bien pu me pousser à accepter cette proposition.  
Bien sur, j'étais inquiète pour Caroline et sur le moment, l'idée m'était apparue bonne... Je devais avouer que j'imaginais parfaitement à quel point ma présence serait désagréable à cet espèce de rat décoloré. Il avait suffit que je constate sa minute d'absence pour que je comprenne à quel point l'idée que je participe à l'évènement le rendait fou de rage. Je savais qu'il me détestait –et c'était réciproque-, après tout j'étais surement la première à lui dire « non » dans toute sa vie de fils unique putréfié jusqu'à la moelle.

Drago Malefoy m'irritait, ô oui il m'irritait comme jamais personne ne l'avait encore fait ; ou oser le faire. Ce petit air supérieur qu'il gardait constamment provoquait en moi une multitude de sentiments négatifs. Voilà pourquoi j'avais accepté la proposition de Blaise. Non, je n'étais pas sadomasochiste ou toute autre chose du même genre ; je me délectais juste de savoir que mon « malheur » provoquait le sien.

-Tori, peux-tu arrêter de rêvasser et m'aider à trouver ma robe cintrée rouge ! S'emporta Caroline, légèrement dépassée.

Sa chambre était devenue un champ de bataille... allez savoir de qui, des tuniques ou des collants, allaient gagner.

-Je l'ai ! S'écria Shannon en levant les bras en l'air, agitant la robe rouge comme un trophée.

Caroline se précipita vers la robe pour aller directement à sa salle de bain. Je la trouvais anxieuse... il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi. Ce n'était qu'une sortie avec des personnes de notre tranche d'âge. Que redoutait-elle ?

Shannon soupira avant de s'affaler sur le lit de notre amie disparue.

-On voit tout de suite qu'elle n'est pas habituée « au beau monde »...

- Que veux-tu dire ? Lançai-je.

Il y eut un moment de silence, Shannon regardait le plafond sans même m'adresser un regard.

-Tu vois bien comme elle est anxieuse... et c'est assez drôle !

Je rigolais, il était vrai que c'était bien plus agréable de voir Caroline sourire. Une semaine encore, elle pleurait suite à sa rupture avec Jason et aujourd'hui, elle était plus préoccupée à savoir si un blush clair ou plus soutenu allait convenir avec sa robe.

-On doit les retrouver où déjà ? Reprit mon amie blonde alors qu'elle enfilait son collant.

-A l'entrée du Regent's Park, par contre je ne sais absolument pas où l'on va après... J'imagine que l'on ira au restaurant ou un truc du genre.

Shannon approuva d'un simple hochement de tête avant de se relever pour prendre sa trousse de maquillage, elle me lança un regard lourd de sous entendus...

-NON. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer, je refuse que tu me peinturlures la figure pour ton plaisir personnel.

-Qui te dis que c'est pour mon plaisir personnel uniquement ? Je ne suis pas égoïste à ce point, pense donc à ce pauvre Malefoy... Tu dois être un minimum habillée pour te tenir à son côté !

A cet instant, j'ignorais si elle bluffait... Cherchait-elle à me faire dire des choses que j'ignorais ou se moquait-elle ouvertement de moi avec son éternel ton ironique ? Je décidais de la prendre au mot car c'était plus fort que moi, le nom « Malefoy » me donnait une réaction incontrôlable, telle une démangeaison en réaction à une allergie quelconque.

-Je me fiche bien de Malefoy. Comment oses-tu avoir ce genre de pensée alors q-que... mes nerfs me lâchent rien qu'à la prononciation de son nom !

-C'est un bon parti... et j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne lui étais pas indifférente...

-Ecoute, ce qu'il s'est passé à cette fichue soirée n'était qu'un jeu ! Tu fais ça tout le temps toi non ? Alors arrête de parler de ça et surtout, de t'imaginer des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

-Mais...

-Et qu'importe sa fortune, son rang... tout ce que je vois en lui, c'est un... un mangemort !

Un blanc s'installa une fois encore. J'y avais été peut-être un peu fort en sortant ce mot si longtemps craint alors que les cicatrices n'étaient pas encore complètement refermées. Le bruit d'une fiole de parfum tombant sur le carrelage de la salle de bain suivis d'un juron -dû à une maladresse de Caroline surement- nous ramena au moment présent.

-Tout le monde commet des erreurs Astoria. Trancha Shannon me regardant droit dans les yeux depuis le lit.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que toutes les erreurs sont pardonnables.

-Les gens changent, et ils peuvent changer Astoria...

-Asto', tu peux m'aider à mettre cette fichue pince pour maintenir ma coiffure...

La voix de Caroline avait coupé court à toute cette tension. Je m'étais aussitôt dirigée vers elle afin de l'aider dans sa tâche. Shannon avait baissé les yeux ; je savais qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tord mais elle, ne savait pas tout.  
Je ne voulais pas parler de ça avec elle, ni avec Caroline. Se confesser n'avait jamais été mon fort... comme tout le monde pourtant, j'avais connu la peur, la souffrance, le deuil... mais jamais je n'avais voulu partager tout ça avec elles. Je me suis toujours dit que je n'avais pas à le faire, le monde a tout autant souffert, je ne suis qu'un cas parmi tant d'autres.

-De quoi vous parliez ? Reprit Caroline, une fois sa pince ajustée elle passa ses mains sur ses cheveux pour vérifier si tout était bien en place.

-De l'organisation de la soirée ! Répondit Shannon avec le sourire tandis qu'elle se relevait du lit, toute coquette et prête à faire la fête... bien plus que moi d'ailleurs.

-On s'en fiche non ? Je suis impatiente d'y être. J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées !... Astoria ! Tes chaussures ! E-Et tu es à peine maquillée ! On va finir par être en retard !

Je regardais Caroline... On aurait dit qu'une deuxième Shannon Valley se tenait devant moi... un long frisson me parcourut l'échine : jamais je ne pourrais le supporter.

-Ecoute, je n'ai absolument pas envie de mettre des tonnes de maquillage alors qu'il risque de neiger et que je n'ai absolument pas envie de ressembler à un zombie si ça arrive. Ah, et tu feras attention mais tu ressembles de plus en plus à Shannon !

La concernée leva les sourcils avec un faux air outré ce qui m'arracha un rire. Caroline, elle, tourna au rouge vif et j'étais forcée de constater que malgré la couche de maquillage, Caroline Frent restait fidèle à elle-même.

Finalement, je n'avais rien changé à mon maquillage ni à ma tenue... bon, d'accord, j'avais quand même enfilé mes chaussures mais le reste était resté au naturel. Je n'avais surement pas envie de recommencer le même schéma qu'à Noël... surtout avec le comportement déstabilisant de l'héritier Malefoy ; en plus, pour une fois je n'avais rien à prouver car c'était une sortie de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et c'est sans doute pour ça que toute mon appréhension s'envola dès lors que Shannon prit ma main pour transplaner. C'était la seule de nous trois qui était majeure... quelle chance pour elle que d'être née à la toute fin décembre.

Shannon nous avait fait arriver juste à côté de la Cathédrale Saint George, vide à cette heure bien qu'elle soit située juste à côté de l'Albany Street. L'air était froid, le ciel devenu sombre ne laissait pas entrevoir la lune ce qui nous laissait comprendre que des nuages opaques recouvraient le tout. La neige allait surement tombée si la température atteignait les négatifs plus tard dans la nuit.  
J'observais silencieusement Saint George et ses allures si géométriques d'église orthodoxe datant du 19e siècle... Et oui, passer mes journées à rester cloîtrer chez moi m'avait beaucoup apporté en ce qui concernait le culturel, ne m'en déplaise évidemment ! Les lampadaires déjà allumés et les guirlandes de Noël encore présentes apportaient un côté nostalgique qu'il me pressait de quitter car les rues étaient un peu désertes de ce côté de la ville..

-On y va ? Coupa Shannon avec un sourire avant de commencer à avancer en direction de Regent's Park, situé un peu plus à l'Ouest.

Caroline lui emboita le pas, suivit de moi-même. Je regardais leurs tenues d'un air un peu absent j'imagine, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire sur la route._**  
**_Elles n'avaient pas totalement tord pour moi, je n'avais pas vraiment cherché à porter quelque chose de très habillé. J'avais opté pour une jupe beige légèrement bouffante surmontée d'un petit corset lui-même composé de trois petites ceintures noires pour souligner ma taille, et pour finir, un tee-shirt à col montant, aux manches langues avec une fantaisie froncée au niveau des épaules. J'avais choisie de mettre mes richelieu noires d'aspect légèrement ternis, j'étais bien plus à l'aise pour marcher avec celles-ci plutôt qu'avec n'importe qu'elle autre paire de ma garde robe. Mes cheveux, j'y avais à peine touché, puisque de toute façon, je ne pouvais rien en faire tant ils étaient ondulés et longs.

-Pourquoi par Merlin, nous ont-ils donné rendez-vous là bas... Il existe des lieux bien plus branchés et surtout, beaucoup moins fréquentés par les moldus ! Qu'ont-ils en tête Astoria, tu peux me le dire ? S'emporta Shannon, surement contrariée par le froid.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu n'auras qu'à leur demander toi-même.

Shannon sortit un poncho noir –non sans émettre une moue contrariée- de sa pochette grâce à un sort d'extension qu'elle utilisait souvent puis l'enfila en poussant un soupire de bien être soudain. Au fil de notre marche, les rues semblaient devenir plus animées et grouillées de moldus.

-Voilà qui est mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Caroline.

Je me tus. La vérité était autre, je n'avais pas un bon pressentiment, et je me demandais encore pourquoi j'étais ici, ou même comment j'avais pu accepter cette invitation. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Je savais comment tout cela finirait. Je détestais Drago Malefoy autant que lui me détestait ; c'était un fait. Je ne voyais en lui qu'un lâche aux faux airs de prince qu'il voulait bien se donner. Je me faisais peut-être des idées sur sa véritable nature, comme me l'avait fait remarquer Shannon... mais c'était indéniable ; il ne pouvait être rien d'autre que cette image négative qui émanait de lui. Et après tout, ne se faisait-il pas de fausses idées sur moi lui aussi ?

-Nous y sommes !

La voix enthousiaste de mon amie aux cheveux blonds me surprit. Je le fus tout autant en constatant que nous n'étions pas les premières sur les lieux.

-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Dit Blaise, tout sourire.

Son sourire se voulait surement rassurant mais comment pouvait-on l'être quand on remarquait ses accompagnateurs. Evidemment, Pansy et Millicent étaient de la partie, et cette fois-ci, accompagnée de Tracey Davis comme si deux goules ne suffisaient pas ; Gregory Goyle était également présent, en retrait Théodore semblait être en grande discussion avec... il était à peine utile de préciser qui était le dernier invité en réalité.

Blaise nous demanda si nous avions fait bonne route, ce que s'empressa de réponde positivement Shannon. Je trouvais Caroline un peu mal à l'aise ; ce qui était sans doutes du au fait qu'elle n'était pas habituée de sortir... habituée de sortir avec ce genre de sorciers évidemment. Je glissai mon bras au sien pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule, à se sentir désarmée.  
Finalement, nous ne nous dirigeâmes pas vers un restaurant, et j'avouai qu'en cet instant, seul une bonne bière au beurre aurait pu calmer mes sueurs froides... ou de la gniole car si nous n'allions pas au restaurant, cela signifiait que nous nous rendions dans un...

-Je me suis dit que ce serait plus convivial si nous grignotions quelque chose rapidement dans un bar avant que je vous emmène là où je souhaite vous emmener. Intervint Blaise en se tournant vers le groupe en marche.

-Tant qu'on ne reste pas plus de 5 minutes dehors, ça me va ! Répondit Pansy avec dédain.

Ses deux acolytes acquiescèrent silencieusement Nous nous contentâmes de suivre Zabini, Caroline paraissait encore plus anxieuse et je remarquai qu'elle lançait parfois des regards discrets en direction de Nott. Mon regard croisa malencontreusement celui de Malefoy qui avait cessé sa conversation avec Goyle croyant surement que je les écoutais... à mon grand étonnement, aucune émotion ne se dessina dans ses iris. Je décidais d'en profiter et de l'ignorer à mon tour.

Je constatais que nous remontions l'Albany Street qui était déjà fortement animée par les moldus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est vivant par ici ! Constata Shannon, enjouée.

-C'est normal ! On est samedi soir ! Qui resterait chez lui un samedi soir ?... Hormis les petits étudiants bien sur ! Siffla Pansy à notre intention.

-D'ailleurs, ne devriez vous pas être au lit à cette heure ? Enchérit Milicent suivit du rire de Tracey.

J'allais comme toujours dire des choses que je risquais de regretter plus tard, mais qu'importait, cette goule et ses deux tas de boue ne pouvaient pas dire de telles choses indéfiniment.

-Les filles, c'est moi qui les ai invité car je les apprécie autant que vous, alors comportez vous convenablement, faîtes un effort pour mon anniversaire, ok ? Insista Blaise, l'éternel sauveur de ces dames.

Comment pouvait-on apprécier « Pansy Parkinson » ? Cette question me laissait vraiment perplexe car cette fille était une véritable peste, le genre de fille ignoble qui ne trouve satisfaction qu'en répandant le mal autour d'elle. La concernée se contenta de soupirer car nous étions arrivés à destination... du moins c'est ce que je conclus en voyant l'air soulagé de Blaise.

Le pub devant lequel nous nous trouvions se nommait « The Queens Head & Artichoke », toute sa devanture était en pierre blanche et seul quelques sapins en pot venait casser l'ensemble du bâtiment. Une terrasse déjà bien remplie faisait le tour de l'établissement et de l'extérieur, on apercevait la chaleur réconfortante qu'abritait le lieu.

C'est ainsi que nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur ; Blaise était en tête, suivit de près par Pansy, Milicent et Tracey. Théodore laissa passer Shannon qui le remercia en sortant une ânerie qui semblait le faire rire (ce qui était rare, je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu rire lorsqu'il était à Poudlard) et c'est à ce moment là que Caroline lâcha mon bras pour aller vers lui sans doute pour engager la conversation. Goyle me coupa la route sans aucune façon et Malefoy en fit de même sans oublier de me toiser, mais cette fois-ci je vis dans son regard cette lueur qui avait jailli quelques semaines plus tôt... Grâce à cela, j'ai compris que nous nous aventurions l'un et l'autre sur un chemin tortueux... un chemin qui ne pourrait jamais avoir de fin heureuse puisque ce jeu auquel nous nous amusions consistait à faire craquer l'adversaire par des moyens les plus vils et blessants.

* * *

L'ambiance commençait à devenir plus décontractée qu'au début, même Pansy semblait faire abstraction des invitées imprévues. Nous avions mangé sur le pouce, dans une ambiance bonne enfant sur fond de musique de jazz. Le pub était bien rempli ce qui soulignait davantage cette atmosphère festive, il était parfois difficile de se faire comprendre des uns des autres, c'est pour cela que je choisissais de ne parler que lorsque l'on m'adressait directement la parole.

-Allez Blaise, dis nous où tu veux nous emmener après ? Insista Bulstrode.

Cette fille me donnait la migraine en plus de m'énerver avec son physique franchement rebutant. J'étais surpris de constater que même Goyle se prêtait à la fête, discutant aussi bien avec nos amis communs qu'avec Frent, Valley et Greengrass. En parlant de cette dernière -non pas que je m'y intéressais- elle était complètement différente de celle que j'avais eu l'occasion de connaître jusqu'à présent... était-elle donc perturbée mentalement ? Elle souriait comme une gamine et participait aux discussions avec entrain. Je mis cet instant de faiblesse sur le dos de l'alcool consommée.

-Tu le verras en temps et en heure Millicent ! Rigola Blaise, surement plus qu'amusé de voir ses invités torturés par la curiosité. D'ailleurs, il va être temps d'y aller !

Quelques minutes plus tard et nous étions tous devant le pub à la devanture blanche. Des gens continuaient de rentrer et sortir pendant ce temps... les moldus étaient de vrais moutons.

-Bien, je vous propose de prendre le métro à présent. Reprit mon ami.

J'étais pour le moins choqué ! Qu'attendait-il de nous ? Croyait-il que nous allions prendre cette espèce de transport longiligne en métal sous terre comme de vulgaires _moldus_ pour nous rendre là où il le souhaitait ?

-LE METRO ? Cria Pansy avant même que je n'ai le temps de protester de moi-même.

Théodore s'empressa de lui faire signe de se taire... il était vrai que nous étions « en public » il fallait donc agir en tant que tel.

-Oui Pansy, le métro. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi nous faisons cela. Mais tu verras, c'est amusant.

-Amusant ? Intervins-je le ton quelque peu sarcastique.

-Malefoy, ne t'en fais pas je te tiendrais la main si tu veux... Lâcha mon « meilleur ami ».

Cette remarque amusa toute la galerie évidemment. Je fronçais les sourcils pour leur montrer que l'enthousiasme n'était pas partagé et Blaise reprit vite contenance. Je ne craignais pas de prendre ce... cette chose ; mais il aurait été bien plus rapide de transplaner jusqu'au lieu tant attendu.

-Aller, venez en plus à cette heure on pourra passer sans avoir besoin de billets !

C'est ainsi que nous suivirent Zabini dans sa quête du métro londonien. Nous avions marché durant environ 10 minutes pour finalement descendre à l'arrêt **Victoria Line. **

Blaise releva la tête pour observer un écran qui affichait tout un tas de nom et d'horaires qui semblaient être une autre langue pour moi... comment les moldus pouvaient y comprendre la moindre chose ?

-Dépêchez vous ! Le prochain est dans 2 minutes ! S'écria Blaise qui commença à marcher rapidement dans une quelconque direction.

Se moquait-il de nous ? Pensait-il vrai-...

Je vis Théodore le suivre en le traitant de fou, tandis que Greengrass et compagnie rigolèrent tout en imitant Blaise, Goyle me regarda en haussant les épaules et poursuivit lui aussi. Blaise nous faisait signe de le suivre, sa foulée augmentant, je dus me faire violence pour accélérer le mouvement mais il n'était en aucun cas envisageable que je me mette à courir.

-Non mais tu te fous de nous ? Gueula Pansy, sensiblement énervée les joues rouges plus en raison de sa colère que de l'effort. Tu crois franchement que je vais courir après cet espèce de lombric de métal _en talons_? Et puis, il y en a d'autres qui suivront!

-Il est tard ! Cria Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Le prochain n'arrivera pas avant 3 quarts d'heure, alors à toi de voir Parkinson !

Mon ancienne petite amie jura mais n'augmenta pas le rythme de la course pour autant, tout comme Tracey et Millicent... il fallait s'y attendre.

-Je l'entends qui arrive, merde ! Jura Théodore qui commença à courir, carrément !

Blaise se retourna pour courir à son tour, toujours suivit de Goyle qui semblait trouver la situation distrayante. Valley retira carrément ses chaussures ce que je trouvais tout bonnement indécent, surtout quand Frent fit de même. Mais d'où pouvait bien sortir ces filles là ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remettre en question le statut de leur sang devant un tel « spectacle ». Cependant, il fallait remarquer que ce n'était pas si stupide quand je les vis me doubler –je me contentai de marcher à grandes enjambées- et descendre 4 par 4 les escaliers qui menaient à la voie ; où se trouvait déjà Théo, Blaise et Goyle, le wagon étant déjà là.

-Vite ! Cria Théodore.

Cette fois-ci, je descendis les marches 4 par 4 à mon tour comme l'avait fait plus tôt et sautait presque à en perdre l'équilibre dans cet endroit jusqu'alors... inconnu.

-Où est Astoria ? S'inquiéta Valley.

Je vis la cadette Greengrass arriver en courant aussi, venant juste de descendre les marches, elle se dirigeait vers nous tandis qu'une sorte de sonnerie retentit annonçant le départ... il lui restait à peine quelque mètres mais elle trébucha légèrement en grimaçant marquant une pause d'à peine 2 secondes, Blaise était resté près de la porte pour la maintenir ouverte.

-Vite, Tori ! Lança Frent.

Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit, je l'avais tiré par le bras pour la faire monter, les portes se refermèrent juste derrière elle en un son strident et le wagon se mit en route.

-Mais et Pansy et les autres ? S'écria-t-elle tandis que je la tenais toujours par le bras.

-Tant pis pour elles ! Ahah ! Rigola narquoisement la blonde.

Blaise rigola avec elle, suivit rapidement de Goyle.

-Je suis d'accord. Approuva-t-il. Quelle belle bande de pignouses !

-Tu vas bien Tori, tu es blessée ? demanda Caroline.

-Non, non ça va !

J'exerçai aussitôt une pression sur son bras et elle grimaça en gémissant :

-Aïe ! Mais lâche-moi Malefoy !

-Où as-tu mal ? Nous t'avons tous vu grimacer tout à l'heure ! Lâchai-je, énervé par son mensonge.

-J-Je me suis juste foulée la cheville, en courant.

Soudain, Blaise se baissa pour regarder sa cheville blessée. Elle était donc incapable de s'occuper d'elle toute seule ? Elle était pourtant la première a clamé son indépendance, et là voilà si faible à cause d'une simple foulure ? J'étais vraiment agacé. Cette fille était une éternelle contradiction, son comportement n'avait de cesse de provoquer en moi des réactions démesurées...

-Je vais bien je vous dis ! Reprit-elle, en repoussant légèrement mon meilleur ami.

Je vis ce dernier lui saisir la cheville, la réaction d'Astoria me donna un haut le cœur... elle rougissait telle une prude. Elle qui quelques semaines plus tôt c'était jouée de moi telle la meilleure des manipulatrices.

- Laisse-moi au moins jeter un sortilège, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Et là où on va tu auras besoin de tes deux pieds. Murmura Blaise, avec un sourire.

Ce sourire... mais que lui arrivait-il ? J'avais l'impression d'ouvrir un livre que je n'avais pas lu depuis des années... Blaise était fou amoureux de Daphnée, et le voilà qui faisait les yeux doux à sa sœur cadette ? Je ne laissais rien transparaître de mon agacement, et pour éviter ça, je relâchai la pression que j'avais exercée tantôt sur le bras de Greengrass. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de placer un sarcasme :

-Si tu n'es même pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre correctement, Greengrass, je me demande comment se sera quand tu devras transplaner .

Ses azurs verts, je les sentis de nouveau peser sur mes épaules tandis que les rires des autres détendaient légèrement l'atmosphère crispée. Elle ne répondit pas, du moins pas avec des mots, ignorant les moqueries. Ses réactions là, celles de cette fillette qui réagissait au quart de tour, je commençai à les connaître et pour rien au monde je ne me serai lassé de ce jeu là... j'avais compris depuis longtemps qu'Astoria Greengrass était un mystère, un mystère qui me divertirait en dépit de ce monde qui m'avait tout pris.

« Kings Cross » annonça une voix pré-enregistrée, sortie de je ne savais où. L'image de la Gare par laquelle nous passions pour nous rendre à Poudlard passa dans mon esprit. Je n'y étais pas retourné il y avait de cela des mois... Je revoyais la voie 9 ¾ et tous ses sorciers qui s'y mélangeaient. Des sourires heureux et parfois tristes collés aux visages, cette ambiance là me paraissait si lointaine à présent. Y retournerai-je un jour, dans cette gare ? Sur cette voie que j'ai foulé tant de fois ?

-On descend au prochain ! Annonça Blaise qui avait fini de soigner « la blessée ».

« Highbury & Islington » annonça de nouveau l'automate. Les portes s'ouvrirent et nous sortîmes tous ensemble. Blaise nous conduisit devant une boîte du nom de « The Garage », et après quelques minutes à attendre dans une file d'attente, nous entrâmes... j'avais d'ailleurs fait remarquer à mon ami qu'un sortilège de Confusus sur le videur nous aurait bien évité d'attendre inutilement. Il m'ignora.

L'intérieur de la boîte était de tout ce qu'il y a de plus... moldus. Des lumières multicolores à vous arracher la rétine, une musique ahurissante qui faisait trembler les murs sombres, et un monde pas possible étalé un peu partout et plus particulièrement au centre de la piste de danse. Blaise et Théodore se rendirent au bar, car mon meilleur ami n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié... il avait réservé une place pour que nous puissions éviter le monde et ne pas nous éparpiller. Une hôtesse nous y avait conduit, nous étions confinés en arc de cercle sur des fauteuils rouges avec une table basse ronde au milieu ; nous nous trouvions au premier étage en balcon donnant sur la piste de danse.

Une fois tous installés, les discussions reprirent tout naturellement... l'absence de Pansy et ses acolytes ne semblait gêner personne ; moi le premier. Je crus comprendre que Blaise avait réussi à les contacter et qu'elles n'arriveraient pas avant une heure car elles avaient croisé des connaissances. Pansy n'allait certainement pas me lâcher, elle me l'avait déjà bien fait comprendre dans le pub en laissant vagabonder son pied aux grès de ses envies sous la table. Notre rupture n'avait absolument pas calmé ses ardeurs. Cela avait d'ailleurs mis ma famille dans l'embarras pendant la guerre, puisque les parents de Pansy étaient eux aussi des partisans. Nos parents avaient déjà imaginé le mariage parfait... et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour ça qu'elle agissait de cette façon, aujourd'hui encore. Au fond, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, nous avions eu 2 ans de relation, jusqu'au retour de Voldemort, jusqu'au jour où il apposa cette marque sur mon avant bras gauche. J'avais rompu de manière totalement détaché, cela l'avait sans doute choqué. Quand j'y repense, je ne sais même pas si nous pouvions appeler ça une réelle « relation », puisque je vivais d'aventures sans lendemain, et ce, même quand j'étais avec elle. Pansy était loin d'être stupide, elle le savait, mais n'avait jamais rien contesté, et pour ça, je l'en remercierai à jamais... c'est aussi sans doute en raison de tout ceci que je n'arrive pas vraiment à la rejeter.

Je repensais à tout ça en regardant le fond de mon verre de whisky, les autres préférant la bière ou les coktails. Plus la soirée défilait, plus je commençai à m'ennuyer lamentablement, comme si tout présence humaine était dénué d'intérêt. Je n'avais pas envie de participer à cet engouement général, bien que se fut l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami, et de par les tentatives de m'inclure dans les discussions de Goyle. Cette effervescence nouvelle m'énervait plus que de mesure, c'est pourquoi je décidai d'y être indifférent. Je n'avais jamais apprécié les boîtes de nuit, surtout celles des moldus. Enfin, si une chose pouvait me permettre de me démettre de tout ce qui m'avait pesé sur les épaules ces dernières semaines, j'étais preneur. J'entendis les ricanements de filles non loin de nous, et je décidais que l'une d'elle ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour « défouler cette frustration ». Au bout d'un moment, tous les autres me laissèrent pour aller danser, non sans m'inviter mais je refusais. Une fois qu'ils furent partis je demandai à l'une des serveuses d'offrir un verre à l'une des filles de la table voisine que j'avais tiré du lot... c'était une brune pulpeuse, comme je les aimais... une moldu ferait bien l'affaire ce soir.

Une fois le verre sur la table, je vis la serveuse me désigner du doigt, la fille me sourit et me remercia d'un signe de tête, ses amies gloussèrent... le parchemin était enroulé.

Les minutes passèrent lentement, même quand l'inconnu vint me rejoindre.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de lui adresser la parole... il n'est pas très doué au lit. Lança Astoria avec toute la simplicité du monde son cosmopolitan à la main, fraichement arrivée de la piste de danse.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noires –je ne me souvenais pas de son nom- regarda Astoria puis me regarda à nouveau avant de se lever précipitamment pour repartir vers son groupe d'amies. La cadette Greengrass venait non seulement de me gâcher mon plan drague mais aussi toute ma nuit... qui voudrait d'un homme « peu adroit » ? Astoria faisait surement ça pour se venger de l'incident du bal de Noël ou de la réflexion que je lui avais lancée plus tôt dans le metro. Je retournais la situation à mon avantage, car je ne devais pas perdre la face :

-Merci de ton aide petite Greengrass, tu viens de me débarrasser d'un bien joli poids. Certes, elle avait tout ce qui fallait où il le fallait mais je n'arrivais pas à me projeter plus loin qu'une relation purement physique avec elle... Les moldues sont bien naïves et ont peu de conversation.

Elle me regarda avec un air étonné, mais elle ne perdit pas son sang froid pour autant.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour t'aider.

-Mais je m'en doute ! Continuai-je.

Elle s'assit en face de moi, fixant un point invisible. Et moi qui croyais que cette soirée serait interminablement ennuyeuse, alors qu'il suffisait qu'elle soit là pour que je retrouve ma hargne dont je craignais la disparition ces derniers mois.

-Passer de fille en fille ne t'aidera certainement pas à régler tes problèmes, Malefoy.

-Qui te dis que j'ai des problèmes, Greengrass ? Tu es bien sûre de toi pour affirmer de tels propos.

-Tout le monde a des problèmes, et toi en particulier. Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi tu es venu voir mon père ? Enchaîna-t-elle, en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne...

-Parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont les gens qui fuient.

- Oh voyez-vous ça ! Serais-tu en train de me traiter à nouveau de lâche ?

Elle ne dit rien, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Greengrass, oui, j'ai été au service de Lord Voldemort, oui j'ai fait des erreurs, mais qui n'en commet pas ? Je ne suis pas un lâche, j'assume totalement ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi je l'ai fait. Alors, qu'en est-il de toi plutôt ? Tu viens me faire la morale alors que celle qui fuit ici, c'est toi.

Elle ne me regardait pas, ses yeux reflétaient les néons criards et pourtant, de par ses yeux, ils semblaient tout autres.

-La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai pris pour une folle, mais une folle avec de l'esprit... parce que tu n'as pas eu peur de clamer haut et fort tes opinions. Et pour cela, je t'ai respecté. Hors, au bal suivant, tu as joué la petite fille rangée, tu es rentrée dans ce moule de la haute société sorcière comme une jolie poupée... C'est toi la lâche, Astoria. Tu fuis celle que tu es vraiment.

Elle coupa sa respiration avant de souffler dans un bruit sourd. Ses iris vert brillèrent davantage, je crus un instant qu'elle allait pleurer mais je me ravisais quand je vis un sourire naissant.

-Je souhaite faire honneur à ma famille. Mes parents n'ont de cesse de me comparer à Daphnée, je ne veux pas les décevoir, comme toi tu ne veux pas décevoir les tiens. Hm ! Moi qui ne supporte absolument pas tout ce qui touche à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom je constate que nous sommes pareils toi et moi. Quelle ironie du sort...

Ce sourire triste, sur elle il sonnait comme le glas d'un profond désespoir. Je souriais à mon tour d'un air narquois, fermant les yeux pour ne pas croiser les siens... oui, sa tristesse dissimulée me faisait sourire. Je voyais enfin et pour la première fois, les faiblesses d'Astoria Greengrass.

- Ne me mets pas dans le même chaudron que toi, je t'en prie ! Je t'apprécie, mais il y a des limites... ne vas pas prendre cela pour une quelconque affection. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les gamines dans ton genre.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui évita mon regard. Ce n'était pas du gène, c'était un entendement.

-Ah ! Crois-moi, je ne t'apprécie toujours pas. Ton arrogance et ta simple présence me font l'effet des pastilles de gerbe !

-Tu es trop fière pour reconnaître que tu commences toi aussi à m'apprécier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je fais cet effet à toutes les femmes...

Soudain, voyant qu'elle ne me répondait pas alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me sorte une phrase du genre « cesse donc de faire le tombeur, je te déteste et ce jeu ne marche pas avec moi », je levai la tête dans sa direction... son visage semblait crispé et il fixait un endroit précis non loin de la piste de danse. Je pensais que Pansy venait surement d'arriver... mais elle se leva précipitamment pour descendre. Je tentais de trouver ce qu'elle regardait plutôt, et je la vis aller en direction de son amie Caroline... qui n'était pas seule. Un garçon qui la dépassait bien de deux têtes ne m'était pas inconnu, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Au centre de la piste, je vis Théo et les autres danser en regardant le DJ qui mixait depuis la scène. Je reportais mon attention vers Greengrass et Frent, qui me semblaient en mauvaise posture.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jason ? Dis-je d'un ton que j'espérai suffisamment sec et détaché.

Je me rapprochai de Caroline, lui prenant la main discrètement pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule face à lui. Jason Ells. Le pire énergumène de sexe masculin qui l'eut été donné sur cette planète. Combien de chances avions nous de tomber sur lui ? Très peu. Et pourtant, il se tenait là, debout près de ce bar, en dehors de toute cette foule nocturne venue uniquement pour se divertir.

-Astoria, j'aurai du m'en douter. Comme si cette chère Caroline était fichue de sortir seule dans une boîte moldue !

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Laisse nous tranquille à présent, et n'adresse plus la parole à Caroline.

Je sentais la main de mon amie trembler dans la mienne. Le bruit assourdissant de la musique résonnait comme un écho dans ma tête, un martellement insupportable que l'alcool n'aidait pas vraiment à dissiper. Je tentais de paraître la plus saine possible, afin qu'il ne profite pas de ce moment de faiblesse. Je tentais d'emporter Caroline loin de lui... mais il en avait décidé autrement et il saisit le bras de Caroline sans aucune retenue.

-Tu crois que je vais laisser passer l'humiliation que tu m'as faite subir en rompant publiquement avec moi Caroline ? Reprit Jason. Si je t'avais su aussi farouche, je t'aurai mise dans mon lit plus tôt ! C'est bien plus excitant !

Caroline gardait la tête baissée, fixant ses pieds ; pour rien au monde, je le savais, elle n'aurait supporté le regard de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur... et encore moins avec de tels propos quand on savait tout ce qu'elle avait donné pour cette relation.

-Lâche la Jason ! Tu crois que tu n'en as pas déjà assez fait ?

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde toi Astoria, je parle avec mon ex petite amie si tu le permets... elle peut très bien me parler sans avoir besoin d'un chaperon. N'est-ce pas Caroline ? A moins que je ne te fasse peur ? Tu n'as toujours été qu'une peureuse, la preuve, tu refusais de voir que je me tapais d'autres filles quand tu avais le dos tourné... qu'est-ce que tu croyais hein ?

-Arrête Jason ! Casse-toi ! Tentai-je en le poussant

Il ne lâchait pas prise, et affichait un sourire satisfait en voyant que Caroline ne répondait pas... pourquoi fallait-il que les choses prennent cette tournure ? Pourquoi y avait-il plus de mauvaises personnes que de biens ? Caroline était quelqu'un de tellement gentille, elle ne démontrait tout simplement jamais son affection mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment, bien au contraire ! Si nous n'étions pas dans cette boîte, j'aurai déjà jeté un sort sur cet imbécile...

-Astoria, c'est toi qui n'es pas la bienvenue. D'ailleurs, si nous allions continuer cette conversation en dehors, Caroline ? J'ai un tas de choses à mettre au clair avec toi.

Il commença à tirer Caroline par le bras, je me sentais totalement impuissante...

-Non !

Ce mot avait fendu l'air ambiant. Bien que la musique fût entêtante, Jason et moi avions parfaitement entendu Caroline.

-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, c'est fini Jason ! Je refuse de te suivre.

Ells ouvrit de grands yeux, et peu à peu son expression se transforma en un visage furieux. Caroline avait relevé la tête, son regard était droit et franc, je ne la reconnaissais pas.

-Tu n'es qu'une petite pétasse ! Je vais devoir insister... et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, tu m'as humilié une fois de plus et tu vas prendre tes responsabilités !

-Lâche-moi ! Je t'ai dit que tout était clair, je refuse de te suivre ! Insista Caroline.

J'allais l'aider à se dégager quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule me tirant légèrement vers l'arrière... tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. Je vis Théodore arriver, posant sa main sur le torse de Jason, il s'interposa entre Caroline et lui... Blaise était juste derrière lui, montrant surement son soutient. Théo lui pria de partir, Jason lui rit au nez lui demandant de s'occuper de ses affaires, il tira plus fortement sur le bras de Caroline et alors... Théodore lui envoya un point colossal en pleine figure. Jason dut s'appuyer sur le bar pour ne pas tomber à terre. Un filet de sang s'écoula de son nez et il se jeta sur Théodore. Ils furent vite séparés par des vigils mais les bleus des coups étaient déjà là. Caroline avait lancé un regard noir en direction de Jason et ce dernier était parti sans demander son reste. Blaise aida Théodore à se relever, et c'est à cet instant que je repris à demi conscience de ce qui m'entourait... je me retournai pour voir qui était la personne qui m'avait tenue à distance, je découvrais Malefoy droit comme un piquet et imposant. Son visage semblait totalement impassible devant l'incident Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, je n'avais pas le temps de réaliser l'ampleur de la scène qui venait de se produire, je n'avais pas le temps de commenter... la situation m'avait complètement échappée. Je ne sentais que la main de Malefoy sur mon épaule, il me guidait jusqu'à l'étage, les autres en firent de même. Je pris mes affaires machinalement et nous sortîmes du bâtiment sans ajouter un mot.

Une fois dehors, le froid vînt me piquer les joues, je reprenais peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps... mais tout n'était que sensations et silence. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Je m'étais sentie complètement désarmée dès lors que Caroline avait pris la parole... ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Tout me semblait hors de portée. Les choses pouvaient changer si vite, chaque chose pouvait empirer si facilement, d'un simple battement de cils la violence prenait place et le pire... c'est qu'on ne peut rien y changer. Y mettre un terme m'aurait été impossible avec ma force de jouvencelle. Moi qui désire changer le monde aristocratique, ce monde des Sangs Pures que je dénigre ; alors que je suis incapable de régler une situation comme celle-ci... je me sentais inutile, et faible.

Malefoy avait fini par lâcher mon épaule et mon regard se tourna vers lui, son visage était toujours parfaitement neutre, il se contentait de marcher, suivant Goyle, Blaise et Théo. Soudainement, j'étais prise de compassion, cette situation que nous venions de vivre, n'était pas si différente de celle qu'il a vécu l'an passé... si ce n'est pire. Peut-être que comme moi, il s'était senti impuissant face à toute cette violence, face à cette guerre qui avait ravagé le monde sorcier, il n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement car... il avait peur. Cette hypothèse me laissa un trou béant dans la poitrine, j'éprouvais des regrets de l'avoir jugé. J'avais parlé sans vraiment connaître le comment des pourquoi. Je m'étais fiée bêtement à ce qu'on m'avait raconté sur Drago Malefoy, à ce que j'avais lu sur lui dans la Gazette et au souvenir que j'avais de lui lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Mais, comme me l'avait si bien dit Shannon, « les gens changent ».

Shannon tenait Caroline par le bras, lui murmurant des mots rassurants, et c'est alors que mon amie prit la parole :

-Je suis sincèrement désolée ! S'écria-t-elle.

Les garçons se retournèrent, Malefoy la fixa tout comme Shannon et moi. Nous nous étions arrêtés en pleine rue, plus ou moins choqués par son intervention alors que tout semblait si calme sous cette nuit d'hivers.

-J-Je... j'ai tout gâché. Je suis désolée...

-Tu n'as rien gâché Caroline, intervint Blaise avec un sourire compatissant. Toute façon, on allait partir, il est déjà bien tard...

-Non ! Coupa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Vous avez eu des ennuis à cause de moi, j'aurai du régler la situation seule et mettre des points sur les i tout de suite... Théodore est blessé et-...

C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi, Caroline était quelqu'un de tellement introvertie d'ordinaire.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Théodore, ce mec n'était qu'un minable, il a eu ce qu'il méritait. J'ai agis en toute conscience, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

Caroline et lui échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, puis nous continuâmes notre chemin en direction du Regent' s Parc.

-En plus, Théodore adore secourir les _jolies_ demoiselles en détresse, n'est-ce pas Théo ? rigola Blaise en le prenant amicalement par l'épaule.

- Dégage de là imbécile ! L'alcool te fait dire n'importe quoi ! grogna Théodore tandis qu'il se dégageait de l'étreinte.

Nous rigolâmes, et l'ambiance de début de soirée revînt tout doucement. Shannon et Caroline s'approchèrent un peu plus des garçons pour continuer la conversation. Malefoy restait en arrière, et je décidais d'en faire de même... je voulais faire disparaître ce sentiment, je ne supportais pas ce poids surtout après la conversation que nous avions eu tous les deux plus tôt. J'avais agis comme une enfant débordant d'égoïsme et de fierté. Alors que lui, il ne cherchait qu'à être accepté de nouveau, démarrer une nouvelle vie en tentant d'oublier ces démons du passé. Et je n'avais fait que remettre ça sur le tapis, égoïstement, comme une enfant encore et toujours... une enfant qui ignorait tout. J'étais tout ce que je cherchais à déprécier en réalité... et voilà que les remords me rongeaient. Je ne ferai plus jamais cette erreur.

-Je suis désolée...

Cette excuse, j'espérai vainement qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue, je l'avais prononcée juste pour soulager ma conscience, en aucun cas je ne souhaitais qu'il y réponde. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il croit que j'étais ce genre de fille indécise, et encore moins faible. Je voulais juste qu'il sache que je savais reconnaître mes erreurs. Il se tourna vers moi et je soutenais son regard.

-Un certain moldu, Henry Becque, a dit : « Les réconciliations ont un intérêt tout spécial et qu'il faut savoir apprécier. Ce sont des rechutes légères, dont on revient complètement guéri. »...

Il avait fini cette citation sur un sourire, mais moi ce sourire, je sus dès le premier instant que ce serait un nouveau départ. On ne pardonne, ni n'excuse les erreurs de ceux qui nous sont proches. On les comprend.

**« Ce que tu m'as dit ce soir là, je n'y ai d'abord pas cru... mais avec le temps mon opinion a changé. Aujourd'hui, je constate que si tu n'avais pas dit cela, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là.» Astoria Greengrass**

* * *

_Je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'ai été très prise par mes études, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écriture d'un moment du chapitre! _

_Enfin, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents.  
Voilà donc la fin de ce 3e chapitre, comme je vous le disais ce chapitre a été assez compliqué car il devait provoquer "une rupture" dans la relation Drago/Astoria, enfin, ce n'est que le début, leur relation va évoluer..._

J'espère que le POV interne ne vous écrase pas trop, vis à vis des descriptions je veux dire.

Voilà, à bientôt (plus tôt que celui-ci je vous rassure) pour le prochain chapitre! Je tenais à remercier une fois encore Mireba-chan, qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre, je lui avais demandé qu'elle le lise afin qu'elle me dise ce qui allait et n'allait pas... elle m'a redonné confiance en moi. C'est inestimable ça de la part de quelqu'un qui écrit si bien. ;)


	4. Preview, Doléance

**« Te souviens-tu de ces moments vécus ensemble ? J'aurai aimé les conserver dans une petite boîte afin de les ressortir quand tu ne serais plus là. » Astoria Greengrass**

Le mariage de Daphnée approchait à grands pas, ma mère ne tenait plus en place et malheureusement, bien souvent elle reportait toute sa frustration sur moi puisque Daphnée était trop occupée avec les préparatifs. Nous étions au mois d'Avril et le mariage était prévu pour fin Mai. C'était les vacances de Pâques, d'où ma présence à la maison et je le regrettais amèrement... mais Daphnée avait dit avoir besoin de ma présence.

J'avais revu Blaise et Drago une ou deux fois depuis la fête d'anniversaire, mais il était difficile pour moi de les rencontrer puisque j'étais la plupart du temps à Poudlard. Petit à petit, des liens d'amitié s'étaient tissés entre nous, et contre toute attente, je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Drago. A dire vrai, en apprenant à le connaître, je réalisais que j'aimais ses longs silences et ses airs détachés comme si rien n'avait de réel intérêt. Il n'évoquait jamais l'avant et comme moi, il se tournait vers l'avenir, mais ne le disait pas. Cela pouvait paraître stupide et inattendu que je retourne ainsi ma veste, mais il m'avait tout de même fallut du temps et quelques lettres pour que je puisse qualifier notre relation « d'intime».

Une fois, j'avais proposé à Daphnée de m'accompagner et c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris une chose importante qui me fendait le cœur sans que je ne puisse réellement en expliquer la raison. Les regards que s'échangeaient bien souvent Daphnée et Blaise, sans que cela ne soit trop voyant -mais suffisant pour que je le remarque- ils semblaient toujours cachés d'un voile de tristesse. Le remords qui exprime une nostalgie telle que le regret de ce qui aurait pu être et ne l'a pas été. Une nostalgie qui s'éparpille en morceaux et pèse sur leurs cœurs. Je le vois, et Drago l'a vu aussi, mais s'exclu de tout commentaire. Comment pouvait-il laisser ses amis souffrir ainsi ?

-Astoria, tu peux arrêter ce que tu es en train de faire. Vas plutôt réviser pour ton examen d'astronomie.

J'acquiesçai en silence, et m'empressais de prendre mon livre d'astronomie sur le bar de la cuisine, avant de sortir par la baie vitrée... je voulais prendre l'air, et profiter de cette journée très ensoleillée au lieu de la passer à plier des serviettes.

Je m'asseyais contre l'unique arbre de notre petit jardin cerclé de grandes haies. J'ouvrais mon livre mais, rien ne rentrait. Je pensais continuellement à Daphnée et Blaise...  
Puis, je vis une paire de chaussures noires cirées se démarquer de l'herbe... je levai aussitôt les yeux et tomber nez à nez avec Drago, qui me regardait avec son éternel air imperturbable.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

-Salut... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Quel accueil chaleureux ! M'intima-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, contre l'arbre non sans y déposer un gilet au préalable de peur de salir son beau costume sombre.

-Tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ta visite.

Il ne répondit rien et fixa le dessous de l'arbre, dans son épais manteau de feuilles traversé de quelques rayons du soleil. Je regardai à mon tour, il était vrai que c'était plutôt apaisant.

-En faite, j'étais venue voir Daphnée... qu'est-ce que tu révises ?

Je tiquai au nom de ma sœur.

-L'astronomie, j'ai un devoir à la rentrée. Daphnée dis-tu ? Tu sais bien qu'elle est en France pour les préparatifs du mariage...

-L'astronomie ? Tu sais que j'ai fait tout un trimestre dessus, sans me vanter j'étais plutôt doué, tu veux que je t'aide ?

Les mots « sans me vanter » et « tu veux que je t'aide » semblaient antonymes lorsqu'ils sortaient de sa bouche... je compris ainsi qu'il cherchait à éviter le sujet « Daphnée ».

-Tu en es aux constellations du Zodiaque apparemment...

Il prit mon livre des mains et je n'eus pas le temps de parer quoique ce soit, étant toujours intriguée par son besoin de rencontrer ma sœur.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu voir Daphnée ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne. Coupa-t-il, fixant mon livre comme s'il était la chose la plus intéressante dans ce bas monde.

Je piquais un far et tentait de récupérer mon livre, mais sa poigne était supérieure à la mienne d'autant plus qu'il me toisa d'un regard désapprobateur... mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

-Bien, dans ce cas mon devoir d'astronomie ne te concerne nullement, je te prierai de quitter les lieux.

-Serait-ce du chantage Miss Greengrass ? me lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Cet air qu'il se donnait m'assignait l'envie de lui jeter un Petrificus Totalus à la figure et de l'ajouter à la collection de statues de marbre de ma vieille voisine. Voir Drago Malefoy recouvert de pigeons me fit pouffer de rire intérieurement, mais je devais garder mon sérieux afin de découvrir la véritable raison de sa venue.

-Non, un échange de bons procédés, Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais à Daphnée ?

-Je ne crois pas que tu es en mesure de me faire chanter étant donné que je suis en possession de ton livre...

J'ouvrais la bouche pour la refermer.

-Bien, alors révisons d'abord et ensuite nous parlerons...

-Qui fait du chantage maintenant ? De plus, je doute que tu fasses un bon professeur.

Il sourit, regardant mon livre et ignorant totalement mes propos... ce comportement qu'il adoptait avait le don de m'énerver... autant j'admirai son sang-froid et son indifférence aux conflits, autant je le détestais d'agir en parfait manipulateur trop confiant de sa personne.

-Bien, alors... quelle constellation se trouve entre la Licorne et le Sagittaire ?

-Ophiuchus. Dis-je, dans l'espoir de lui clouer le bec.

-Non... aurais-tu perdue la raison dans la Voie Lactée, Astoria chérie ?

-Quoi ?! Tu te moques de moi ? C'est toi qui a faux !... et appelle-moi encore une fois « chérie » et c'est toi qui te retrouveras dans la Voie Lactée, Drago.

-Oooh, des mots si mauvais sur un si joli visage... soupira-t-il. Soit, où en étions-nous... un indice : son étoile principale est Antarès.

J'avais beau chercher au plus profond de ma mémoire, je ne m'en souvenais pas... je me sentais vraiment désarmée.

-C'est la constellation du Scorpion, du latin Scorpius.

-Nom horrible pour constellation tout à fait futile. Lançai-je.

-Futile ? Tu es donc bien nulle en astronomie ma pauvre Astoria... heureusement, je suis là pour limiter les dégâts.

-Monsieur est trop bon...

-Oui, on ne me le dit pas assez.

Si un sort pour lancer des éclairs en un regard existait... il m'aurait été bien utile en cet instant. Il critiquait mon arrogance, mais la sienne dépassait l'entendement. J'aurai aimé le remettre à sa place, mais il commença alors un monologue sur cette fichue constellation au nom douteux :

-Un fils de Poséidon, qui se trouvait être un géant du nom d'Orion avait reçu pour mission de tuer tous les animaux de l'île de Chios. Hors, la déesse de la chasse Artémis ne l'ayant pas supporté, décida de le punir ; mais comme Orion était très puissant, le combat fut rude et la déesse à bout de force implora l'aide de son frère Apollon. Il envoya alors un scorpion géant combattre le surhomme... Une lutte acharnée entre les deux protagonistes perdura jusqu'au moment où Orion toucha mortellement Scorpion, mais ce dernier lui asséna lui aussi un coup fatal avec son dard. Ils moururent tous les deux. Poséidon atteint par la mort de son fils envoya sa dépouille vers les cieux pour qu'elle devienne une étoile ; Artémis en fit alors de même avec Scorpion afin que leur combat puisse demeurer. Zeus décida d'intervenir et fit en sorte que les deux opposants ne se rencontrent plus jamais... Ainsi Orion se lève à l'horizon Est tandis que le Scorpion se couche à l'horizon Ouest.

Je regardai Drago, surement avec un air éberlué... pour une fois il n'avait pas lésiné sur son estime, ses connaissances en astronomie étaient plus que potables. Je vis son visage plus serein que d'ordinaire, il avait tenu ses propos de façon tout à fait naturelle. Je profitai de son moment d'absence pour récupérer mon livre, il sursauta et tourna beaucoup trop rapidement sa tête dans ma direction car sa nuque craqua et il émit une grimace tellement intense que j'éclatai de rire.

Il passa sa main derrière son cou et soupira, mais ce soupir sembla disparaître sous le bruit du vent venant secouer les feuilles de l'arbre doucement.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun sérieux, je comprends mieux ton côté rebelle à présent.

-Je sais être sérieuse, mais toi tu l'es bien trop souvent... sérieusement...

Je le vis sourire discrètement au mot « sérieusement ».

-...qui cela peut bien intéresser de savoir que ce Scorpios au nom totalement ridicule a battu un colosse pour finalement finir en étoile au milieu d'un tas infini d'autres étoiles...

-Premièrement, son nom est Scorpius, deuxièmement il n'est pas ridicule, je le trouve plutôt original, ça a un côté héros de la mythologie, et troisièmement, il a peut-être fini comme une étoile qui peut paraître tout à fait banale parmi toutes les autres constellations, mais la différence est... qu'on parle de lui dans les livres malgré tout.

Une fois encore, Drago Malefoy avait raison de moi et réussissait à me faire perdre mon latin l'espace de quelques secondes. Son arrogance sciait parfaitement avec son air suffisant d'aristocrate endimanché... comme s'il détenait toute la culture du monde entre ces longues mains aux doigts fins. Il avait touché mon ego en parlant de cette façon.

-Qu'importe, je n'ai pas besoin d'un professeur, j'apprends bien mieux par moi-même. Contrairement à certains, je sais reconnaître mes erreurs et je sais surtout comment les utiliser pour ne plus refaire les mêmes.

Je fixai mon livre, tentant de faire abstraction de sa présence afin qu'il se lasse et finisse par quitter les lieux. Mais, j'avais affaire à un Malefoy... ils avaient un don particulier pour s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation sensiblement. Ce qui aurait pu passer pour un acte désespérer était en réalité un espoir de toucher son ego à lui.

-Tu trouves ce nom agréable juste parce que dans votre famille vous semblez avoir pour tradition d'utiliser des noms tirés de l'astronomie, ce qui expliquerait par ailleurs ton intérêt dans ce domaine, Malefoy. Dis-je amère.

-« Malefoy » ?... je pensais qu'à ce stade de notre relation il n'y aurait plus tant de formalités entre nous, _petite_ Greengrass.

Je grinçai des dents. Une fois encore cette conversation ne mènerait à rien. Il fallait donc changer de sujet au plus vite.

-Daphnée n'est pas bien... plus la date du mariage approche et plus je la sens différente.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire ?

-C'est ton amie non ?! criai-je.

-Pas vraiment.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il soupira, et commença à se lever.

-Je suis ici parce que Blaise me l'a demandé.

Sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et il accéléra encore et encore.

-Il m'a demandé de prévenir Daphnée, il voulait qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, et non dans un quelconque torchon...

Un sentiment d'appréhension me tordait le ventre, pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il ainsi ? J'avais toujours réussi à m'exclure de ces problèmes relationnels qui bousculaient la plupart des hommes de ce monde... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Blaise va se marier, dans deux semaines. Le mariage a été arrangé par sa mère, il était question d'accords financiers avec un riche sorcier entrepreneur d'une société de balais... et, Blaise l'a accepté.

Ce sentiment que je ne peux combattre, comme si la ville était en feu et comme si le monde autour de moi s'écroulait. Désespérément, j'ai l'impression que je vais manquer quelque chose. Désespérément, j'ai l'impression que les portes qui pourraient nous offrir une belle vie -après ces années sombres- se ferment.

* * *

Je souhaitais vous montrer que je n'étais pas morte et que je comptais bien continuer cette fic... j'ai donc eu l'idée de cette preview, pour vous donner un petit avant goût de ce qui se passera dans le chapitre 4 nommé "Doléance". Je crois que j'aime bien continué sur les noms en "ance"... ._.  
Enfin, je suis donc en train d'écrire la suite, j'ai même écris l'épilogue entièrement alors qu'il n'arrivera pas avant 4-5 chapitres au moins... enfin, il me tenait particulièrement à coeur et il m'est venu facilement. :)  
J'ai aussi gagné en inspiration en écoutant Mindy Gledhill, Lykke Li et Ladylike Lily, je trouve leurs chansons particulièrement agréable d'écoute, j'ai toujours aimé les chanson douces, très musicales.

Voilà~ alors à bientôt lors de la publication du chapitre 4 et merci de continuer de suivre cette fanfiction.


End file.
